My Aaliyah (עליה)
by borderlandtvshow
Summary: "One of the last phases of his life; his new found purpose, becoming a father." TIVA domestic.
1. Deceived

_"_ _I'm going home to see Tali", and one last glance to the newly appointed Special Agent McGee, and then to the young Bishop, Tony was done with that phase of his life and then unto the next._

 _One of the last phases of his life; his new found purpose, becoming a father._

It was about ten minutes to nine when he came through the door, car keys tossed onto the nearest table. His manner was off-beat, _distracted_ , but somehow striding in confidence. Senior was stepping out of the bathroom when he noticed his son, who had gotten out a laptop, had returned. Tony was too preoccupied to notice his father looking down at him with a curious countenance.

"Uh, _junior_?"

"Yeah, _dad_ can I help you?" Tony, still fixated on his work, let out a medium-strength sigh. He could sense his father's eyes on him, watching him.

He hesitated for a moment until Tony looked up from whatever task busied him. "I just want to let you know…" The old man only wanted to express how _proud_ he was of his son, who had proven himself a superior man than he had been when Tony was still impressionable. It wasn't the right time, he knew Tony had a mind going a million reps a minute, so he settled, "…I gave Tali a bath and, uh, right before you walked in I still saw her sound asleep. We had quite a day. You know Tali is quite the little acrobat … Say, Junior-"

" _Look_ , I'm trying to do some _important things…_ I can't really talk right now, 'kay?" Realizing how bitter that sounded, Tony stood up and looked at his father, looked him right in the eyes, his voice was different now, more parental, "we talked about this".

Senior looked at his son and in that moment he remembers the exchange, the _mature_ conversation right before Tali proclaimed Tony as her father by pointing to that beautiful black and white framed photography; Tali had simply said "Abba" while her finger rested on Tony's printed face. "I remember." He paused and went over to the other side of the wall, when he came back his son was still in the same position, waiting for some kind of assurance. Senior had poured himself a drink, whiskey by the color of it. "Do it. _I told you_ something wasn't right. I felt it, Hell, _You_ felt it. For the love of God, son! You've found her before... Are you positive you want to take Tali? Because my offer is still on the table to take her…"

"Dad, I appreciate that but I need to be with her." He saw the older man's disappointment. "Come on, you said it yourself, _she's a DiNozzo_."

"Oh, my boy, you _do have_ your hands full."

Tony turned around and picked up his laptop and handed it to his father. "Me and Tali are leaving in the morning, you can still drop us off, right?"

"Of course." Senior scrolled through the page, "It says your flight leaves at 6, so get there at around 4, you think?"

"Sounds about right… uh, dad, thank you...for watching Tali and the support…it means a lot."

"Well, you thank me when you bring her home."

"I will." He takes a seat, "Right before I said good-bye to McGee and Bishop tonight, I talked to her."

Senior's mouth dropped almost not believing what his son had just said. "You, _what_? Talked to _who_?"

"The night before I spoke to Gibbs. And, _oh_ , Gibbs, I _knew_ he knew. He thought of Ziva as a, _a_ _daughter_ , and he just _stood there_ when the news broke, he saw the fire. He knew. _He knew_ and he didn't bother to tell me." Tony snapped his finger and let out a small chuckle, "You know he did that before when I was reassigned to that _damn_ ship as an agent-afloat, nearly wanted to shoot myself..."

"So, _how_? …Why? What'd she say? _Tali_ …"

"Yeah..." Tony rubbed his temples and followed through, "Orli, must have given Ziva a heads up after Kort was killed. She called me when I was walking from my car."

 _"_ _Tony."_

 _"_ _Zi… Ziva?!"_

 _"_ _Tony, I should not talk for long, I have to make sure my" she pauses, "job is completely done before letting out any critical information, I want to explain everything, I do."_

 _"_ _Uh, Okay, … I was going to take Tali with me to-"_

 _"_ _Enough, perfect, T-L-V, I will meet you at the Aroma Coffee at the airport when you arrive."_

 _"_ _How do I let you know…..?_

 _"_ _Text me the flight number, only, you have my number now, I will not text back but know I will be there."_

 _"_ _Ziva…I..."_

 _Ziva let out a sigh, she wants to say more, "Good-Bye, Tony"_

 _And just like that the line went dead._

"She couldn't say a lot, I really don't want to think of what she's into over there."

"I hope she's okay. Such a lovely woman, _Ziva_."

"One thing she _can do_ is take care of herself. She has proven that _many_ times."

"Maybe she can explain why it took her almost three years-"

Tony snapped back a little and _quietly_ he blurted, "Dad!" His face switched to pain, "I am sure she has a perfectly good, well thought out explanation of why she didn't bother letting me know that our farewell led to the creation of my daughter…and waited all this time".

The father switched glances with his son. Tony took out his phone and carefully typed two letters and two numbers into his phone. Message sent.


	2. The Beginning

All throughout the flight, Tony thought (and dreamt) about her. After the relief that she was, in fact, alive had subsided, he began to feel painfully angry. Angry that she had not told him about his daughter, his only daughter that he had not known about. He would be getting answers soon enough, but the thoughts just nagged at him and bit him like fleas. Even if all the feelings he felt were temporary, they all came to a halt when he looked at Tali. She looked so much like Ziva, her thick hair yet the color of it was more like his. The face, the eyes, the personality…he just admired how she _existed_ next to him so perfectly. On the plane, she would occasionally let go of her doggy or one of her books and let out an "Abba!" in request for him to hold her. He started to fall faster in love with the little girl, _his_ little girl every day.

A few hours before they arrived at the Tel-Aviv airport, Tali was gibbering in Hebrew and English, the words not very recognizable to Tony's limited Hebrew vocabulary. A young American-Jewish woman kept smiling at Tali and said a few things in Hebrew, Tali would respond and then hide behind Tony's arm. Tony chuckled and looked over at the woman, she told him that he had a beautiful daughter. Tony had a grateful smile and simply said, without even thinking, "She gets it from her mother".

Tony carefully picked up Tali when the plane landed and the flight attendants opened the door, he grabbed the overhead baggage; one of the last few steps of his old life, and until he would be reunited with his love and the mother of his child.

Tali was the first to spot Ziva. "Imma!" Tali got excited and jumped from Tony's arms and ran to her mother standing by an airport bench in front of the coffee bar.

A few seconds after she jumped from Tony's arms (and after Tony's heart skipped because his daughter ran off without him-without parental supervision) he saw her. She was wearing a loose white button down shirt, dark-washed jeans, and an olive colored scarf wrapped loosely around the neck; the hair was down and shorter but still possessed those infamous curls. He stopped walking, possibly even stopped breathing, when he saw her, _Ziva_. She looked up from her daughter, holding Kalev, and unto him.

Feelings, feelings that brought him back to the fall of 2013 when he first made love to her. Suddenly the years that had separated them only seemed like a few months. He walked to her, never losing eye contact. Each step closer, his heartbeat became faster and louder in his head.

"Tony…"

Ziva took a deep breath and delicately placed her right hand to Tony's chest. She had to know he was there and not just a hallucination; the man in front of her is the same man she had loved all these years, yet somewhat different, older and more tempered.

Tony needed to hold onto her but he wanted to prove to himself, prove to her, he shall not break his outer wall of confidence and masculinity.

"Ziva…wow…" in an attempt to regain his _Tony-ness_ he follows with, "You know that Israeli sun did wonders for you. That uh, hair got shorter, nice."

"Well, Tony, the weight of it was bothersome to me, it is quite hot here, you know?"

"Crazy, deserts being… _hot."_

"I am surprised you do not remember!"

"Oh, and look at that, I'm getting my memory back…" He never forgot.

"That is very good… _DiNozzo._ " She says begging the vacancy for there not to be any awkwardness.

There was a pause maybe 5 or 7 seconds and then Tali questioned the silence saying "Abba". This _broke_ both the parents and then threw them into a whole new reality.

In a serious tone, Tony said "Well, I think it's time to address the elephant in the room."

Ziva steps back, "I believe, uh, you have met Tali."

Tony looks down and back to Ziva in an attempt to gather scattered thoughts, "It's a giant elephant in the room. Big elephant. _Small_ room. You get it? It's an American expression-"

"I know what it means."

"Oh good! Now would you like to back up to the part where _you didn't tell me…_ oh, I don't know _…I'm a father?"_

"Look, Tony, I know you have many questions. I can not discuss any of it here, I have been busy the past few months trying to get you here-safely."

" _What_ \- what do you mean? You talked to Orli, yourself. _Trent Kort is dead_. I shot him, along with the other 20 shots fired by the rest of the team."

"How did you know I talked to Orli?"

"Orli told me you and her mended a relationship in recent years. And, frankly, at one point I knew you. I could put two and two together…"

"Listen to me, Tony. Okay? You have to understand, all of the things I have done…there _was_ a reason."

"Yeah. Well. Was it a good one, Ziva?" half angry, half emotional he stated matter a factly, " _three_ years, three ( _damn_ ) years, and you only contacted me, like, what? _Four_ times. Neither of those times you ever mentioned a _child_."

"Please Ton-"

"Ziva, you _should_ have called, I would have been there."

"Look, now and _here, in an airport,_ is not the place." She took a breath and pleaded with Tony, "Can you just pretend, if not for me, _for Tali_ , that everything is normal. Just _know_ , Tony?" Ziva put a hand to his cheek, forcing him to take her in, "Just know that I...I care deeply…about you and Tali, and no, that does not excuse the actions I took, but I did what I _had_ to do. Things were very different when you left. Some bad…" Ziva looked to Tali, "Some good."

Tony knew he would get answers and judging from what he heard from Ziva, they had to be some good ones. He could put on a face for his daughter, if he needed to. "Some _very_ good." Tony chuckled as Tali crossed her arms, expecting him to pay attention to her, Tony made a really big smile to her which made Tali laugh.

"So. Are you with us?" Ziva had an optimistic tone to her voice.

"What do you _need_?" Whatever _it_ was, it certainly went a lot further than just a rogue CIA agent and a mortar strike. He wanted to help her, be her partner again.

"Well, _right now_ , _we_ have to be somewhere in about 20 minutes, I have a ride waiting." Ziva picked up Tali and looked to Tony, "Shall we?"


	3. Present

She was staying off of HaHalcha interchange, maybe 10 blocks or so from the university. Quiet, but there was the occasional honk of the horn or siren of an authoritative vehicle. The apartment building was off of the larger Pinkas Street and located on a tinier street called HaNesi'im. Tony could recollect some of the landmarks while being driven to the building, from his time in this town three years ago; of course, most of his time was spent searching for the woman that sat next to him in the backseat of a black Cadillac Escalade. The back 5 windows were tinted. Tony assumed this vehicle was issued by the Israeli government due to the uniform the driver was wearing and the numbers written on the side of the car, near the back of the SUV.

The only conversation that took place in the car was directed towards Tali, who was placed in a navy blue car seat, between the two of them. Ziva would comment about the funny or intriguing things Ziva has caught Tali doing, Tony would just listen and marvel; he could see Tali had changed her, this was a side of Ziva he never saw in those 8 years. He remembers how Ziva wanted (but never admitted) that that _something permanent_ meant having a child, a life with purpose and meaning. Tali gave Ziva something permanent and something Tony could have only felt within the past week with Tali, something changed within Tony, as well. He remembers the conversation Gibbs and he had in his basement 4 days ago:

 _"_ _And in that moment, I didn't want Trent Kort dead. All I wanted was to stay and take care of Tali."_

 _"_ _You take care of yourself and your family, DiNozzo."_

They pulled up to the side of a four-story building and got out, Tony was holding onto a luggage and a backpack; Ziva got out Tali and her bag then exchanged a few words with the driver before he drove off. As they were walking towards the lobby door, Ziva commented about how nice her neighbors are since moving in.

"So, how long have you lived here, Zee-vah?"

Ziva let open the door to the building, holding it open for Tony.

"Oh, maybe …one month, now. Sounds about right, yeah, I believe a month."

She got out her keys from her pants pocket and pushed the button to the elevator.

"I am on the third floor." Tony stepped in.

Tony started connecting puzzle pieces in his mind, ok, she knew. She had to have known about the attack before it happened. He thought to himself all of those tiny clues didn't line up to what was being said. Tali's go-bag didn't have a smell of smoke, it smelt more like Ziva than anything else. Tali was breathing normally, no damage to the lining of her lungs, but he was told she was pulled from the rubble? No way. Mortar fire leaves a white phosphorus cloud of smoke when struck and usually mortar attacks happen during the day; nevertheless, he knows Ziva wouldn't have torched her child-hood house. She's a lot smarter than some Pakistani mercenary looking for some extra cash for an in-direct assassination, funded by Kort.

An hour later, Tali was finally taking a nap and a man from Mossad had stopped by giving her a two-inch binder of paper work, two new passports, and some medications in a white pharmacy bag. The man left after giving Ziva a big hug, he said that it was nice to see Tony here with Ziva. Tony really wanted to know who the hell he was and why was he bringing her all of _that_.

"He's a mutual friend, Tony."

Ziva knew what Tony was going to ask her as she sat on her couch next to him, she started looking through the papers.

"Well, that's what I thought, Zee-vah. What's all this? Are you leaving?"

"Actually, yes, Tony, I am." Ziva could see worry cross his face. "I was hoping I would have company when I do."

Tony started to regain some confidence. "Well, now, with who would that be?"

Ziva smiled at him and looked back at her papers, she then gave them to Tony to look at.

"This should explain everything that has happened in the past three years. I told you, you would get your answers, so I have come prepared."

Tony glanced at Ziva and then back down to the papers. He started skimming and going to one page to the next, putting the puzzle together. "Ziva, this is…this is beyond what I expected." Tony flipped to the next page, "These are transcripts regarding nuclear deals, Mossad worked with MI-6? Jacob Scott was in contact with you…"

"Yes. Jacob Scott contacted me in April, he needed my help. With my father's passing, I was put in charge of all of my father's more _personal_ dealings. My father had a fondness for the man, and I _did_ want to help him."

"What happened?"

"Well, you know that in 2002 Jacob was framed by Kort..."

"Yeah, he was found guilty of treason, selling nuclear information to Turkey. His wife died in the cross-fire…. But what does this have to do with you?"

"Well, that led to Kort hiring that mercenary from Pakistan, the house being burnt up. I had known, as you can imagine, him wanting me dead. It would have destroyed his entire game."

Tony placed the pages down and sat back on the couch just listening to Ziva explain.

"When I found out I was pregnant, it had been almost 6 weeks since you had left. My first instinct was to tell you, but I needed to have at least a few weeks just processing this, this information, myself. You, of all people, Tony, would understand that." Ziva paused, and took a deep breath. "The final months of that year was when things started…" Looking for the right American word, she paused, looking to Tony for the right word…

"Things started happening? Were they _snowballing_?"

Ziva snapped her fingers in recollection, "Yes. That's it! Snowballing. You can see from the report that there was a stabbing in Samaria, she was a civilian and on November 13 in Afula, a soldier. This soldier was a close friend of mine, her mother was friends with my father back when he was a soldier himself."

"I am so sorry Ziva." Tony put his hand on Ziva's shoulder, Ziva appreciated the gesture but she still was not done. She had to do this for Tony.

"It is alright, now. The last week of December, a civilian at the time, was killed by a sniper strike, the attack originated from Nahal Oz, from the Gaza Strip. I had known him as well. He was one of the 3 people, originally, that had known about my _situation_. While I was still at NCIS, the Israeli government had captured over a hundred people linked to terror plots, like kidnapping and IED activity…Most of them were captured and were interrogated. They led them to east Jerusalem. Apparently, I was on a hit list."

"They wanted you dead. Why? because you pissed someone off?"

"Yes…and no. I am the daughter of a much known man, Tony. My father had pissed off a lot of people, I believe you know this as much as I know that."

"Well, your father has a way with guests. I couldn't imagine why someone would get so annoyed with him" Thinking back about that time Eli David interrogated him about Ziva, he remembers the man's manner with strangers.

"The next two years, there were a large number of abductions and killings, some were Mossad control officers and some were much more … _powerful_ …Orli and I had gotten closer, did she tell you?"

"Yeah, uh, I guess you found some common ground?"

"One thing that always connected us was the love we both had for my father." Ziva half-way smiled, remembering the man's memory he left engrained in her brain.

"I know, Ziva. I _really_ wanted to be there for you, but you _pushed_ me to go back to NCIS"

Ziva took a deep breath, she had to feel him against her. Ziva started to tear up and she leaned over Tony, wrapping her arms around him. Tony started to feel sympathetic towards the woman, yet warmth filled his core, a love for the woman that was farther into him than he had felt before. Ziva leaned back and looked in his eyes.

"Those years I was forced into hiding, I told you, I had to do what I _had_ to do. My intentions were for you to be able to see your daughter, but I wanted you to see her _alive_ , Tony. We lived off the grid because we had to, _not_ because I wanted to. The only contact I had was with Orli and a few others."

"You were alone, God, Ziva, I wish I had known…"

"Believe me Tony, you didn't. I tried so hard to make time go by faster so I could see you again. I didn't want anyone to know I had a daughter. Do you know how that would put not only _my_ life at risk… but _your_ _daughter's life_?" Ziva waited a few seconds before continuing, "While you were here, in Israel, there was a bounty out for someone I worked with when I was still a Mossad control officer, a PIJ fugitive named Mohammad Rabah Asi was in charge of the operation but he was killed very soon after Orli found out about the impending attack. It turned out that the two cases between the PIJ, Hamas, and Kort were linked; they wanted control, in different ways, control over the flow of information to protect their own asses. _This_ is what happens when you know information that gets people killed."

"I know. I mean, I understand, now, Ziva. What can I do to help? Is it safer now?

Ziva smiled at him, "Well, _you_ are _here_ now, that's all that matters."

"Do you want to come back to the States?"

"Actually, I was hoping to do that as soon as possible. I have Tali's passport along with my own now, and as you can see… I am so… _so_ grateful that you are here, _but_ Israel is a part of my old life. I want to start a new one."

Tony put both of his hands on her sides, "That's what I want, Zee-vah. I was hoping you would say that".


	4. Ever Still

**Note: I will be making chapter 2 longer because it went too fast. Also, all of the street names and attacks are real and have actually happened. I like realistic circumstances, I hope you do as well.**

When Tali started yelling for her mother, Ziva got up from the couch and headed into a separate bedroom, when she came back with her little motek, she looked over to Tony, who had been looking at baby photos of Tali, and asked if he would like to go out and spend some time in the Sarona Market.

"Sure. Wait, uh, _sababa_! That's right, isn't?"

"Oh, _very_ good, Tony." Ziva winked. Did Tony sense a hint of flirtation?

Ziva placed Tali on the couch and reached for the little girls shoes, as Ziva put on the tiny slippers, Tony got a ping on his phone. He grasped the phone in his pocket and when he fished it out there was a new message from Timothy McGee:

 _"_ _Tony-went by your apartment, called Senior. He said you were in Israel?"_

Tony couldn't get into this right now, at least not without permission from the woman herself.

 _"_ _I'm spending time with my daughter. Should be back next week. Catch up then."_

Tony heard another ping in his pants pocket, but he couldn't answer it, not right now.

Ziva stood up and unfolded a stroller to place Tali in.

"She looks so much like you."

"Hmm...I know" Ziva chuckled, "Although, she is so much like you, _you_ know that?"

"What? No way!"

"Oh _yes way_ , Tony."

Ziva locked up the apartment and as they were walking to the elevator, Tony had to find out what Ziva meant, _'so much like you'…_

"Well, does she beat up people if they refuse to bask in the glory of my daughter? Oh, I know, is she a black belt in the quoting of movies, no, she can't talk in more than two word sentences, she _will_ though, I can _promise_ you that. So, Tali likes' ole Bogart? Come on, Ziva tell me! Oh I know, she's the comic relief or the most striking damsel at the playground?"

Ziva looked at him, and with a half-laugh followed by dropping her head back and a deep breath, she tries to crack a little at the façade.

"She's about to be _two_ , Tony, I doubt she will beat anyone up… she must _wait_ until five…at the _least_."

They get off the elevator and start heading toward the marketplace.

"So let me get this straight, she doesn't really get the movies except cartoons, she doesn't know how to throw a swing-" Tony was intercepted by Ziva.

"Oh! _But_ she knows how to _kick_! I urge you to try changing a cranky baby at 4 in the morning. Left a bruise for a week."

"Thank you for letting me know, since you have so much experience with her, maybe you change her for like …2 more years?"

" _DiNozzo_! No, no, _no_ , I think you should be the one to do that. _You_ are responsible too. How can you _not_ oblige with that precious little girl needing you?"

Tony could not resist, even with the short time he has had with Tali, she is certainly wrapped around his finger.

" _So_ manipulative, your ninja skills work on the heart, too." Tony makes a karate movement with his hands.

"On the _heart_?"

Tony rubs the back of his head, feeling insecure, "Uh, yeah, Ziva, you kind of have that effect on people".

One to two moments of silent walking had them unveil the truth. The truth was when you love a person, on a different scale, on a _different_ universe, than all others that have come before, it messes with you. Love is always patient and kind; Tony had shared facts about himself to Ziva that no one else had known; Ziva… well she shared a whole lifetime of misery and conquering to Tony. Love is never boastful or conceited. Tony and Ziva had had a trial and error kind of relationship, but after Rivkin and her later reunion, they finally could see past the shallow end of their personas and make a stronger friendship than ever before.

Love is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is never resentful. Sure, Anthony could have been angry and painfully hurt by Ziva David's resignation and departure, but he never resented her for it, he understood her initial reasoning. He understood _her_. For, keeping account of grievances is _not_ love. Anyone who rejoices in other's wrongdoings and mistakes, proves that that is not love. _Love_ finds joy in the truth and rejoices in unification.

"The ability to see past a person's pain and disguise and see the hidden layers that make us all vulnerable." Ziva stopped walking and grabbed Tony's arm, which was on the stroller, he came to a halt, looking at Ziva. "You asked me how Tali is like you, well, that is it. You were the _only_ person close enough to me who could see through that smokescreen I put up. All of those years, Tony … why did you not give up on me?"

Tony delicately put the back of his hand on her right cheek, caressing it, "Because, Ziva David, something about you helped me become a better person, those years I worked by your side, I cared about you more and more every day, even through all the agony. And then I realized, I loved you. . .I _loved_ _you"._

Love is ready to make allowances, to take risks, to trust, and to hope.

"Three years. Can things ever be back to the way they were?"

"I certainly hope not," Tony smiled at Ziva who suddenly looked worried, "Ziva, I _don't_ want things back to the way they were. It was surprising seeing you again and _not_ feeling like it had been _three years_ , it feels like it had been only a _few months_ or a _year_. Before, _I_ didn't have the guts to spill my heart out at an _airport_. Before I didn't have _Tali_. I didn't have _you_. I feel like I'm not starting over, but we're just continuing where we left off." Ziva's worry had been replaced with something she had faith to feel again, she felt _hope_.

"You are making this so easy…" She places her hand in his.

"A few months ago I had told Gibbs and the rest of the team I had come to the realization I wouldn't have children. _Just now, standing here_ , I remembered that. I even bought a whole ancestry DNA kit, trying to find myself and where I came from… I never _admitted_ it but I _was_ depressed. I _wanted_ a family." Tony placed his hands on her soldiers, "God, _Ziva_ , you have given me such a gift…"

"Tony…" There was a glimmer from a few unfallen tears in her eyes.

"I _still_ love you."

"I…" Ziva jumped into him and their encirclement was so strong, an earthquake couldn't pry them a part. You see, the most important part of love is that _it is ready_ to endure whatever is to come. The thing is if it is truly, positively _true_ , _unfailing_ love, it is never ending.

"Abba! Imma! Yalla!" Tali's voice cried out, she wanted to _go._

Ziva looked down to her daughter, "Yalla, mami?"

Tali giggled, pointing forward, and Tony returned to pushing the stroller through the outskirts of the marketplace.

They stopped at a patio-café when Ziva explained to Tony that they have amazing gelato.

"Gelato? Ohhohoho, Grazie mille!"

"Al lo da-var."

They would have five days in Israel before their scheduled departure. A departure followed by silence about a resurrection, secrets held by Gibbs, reunions, and ultimately, their new life.


	5. Remember Sorona

**Note: As I have said before, I write with real-life scenarios. The killings, sniper fire, terrorists' names, and even this attack did happen.**

 _Tony had his head in his hands, Ziva was holding onto Tali trying to console herself with the innocence of her child. Their child was ignorant in the ways of the world. Tony just sat there trying to figure out a way to move on from this._

The Sarona Market the new family had spent a great time in four days ago was now under a great deal of turmoil. Two Palestinian gun men opened fire on the unsuspecting public. It was June 8, 2016, the first sign something had had happened was when both of them heard the sirens of the police cars and multiple echoes off the buildings, Tony recognized that specific echo is precise to a semi-automatic long gun. He didn't know for sure what type of rifle it was, but he did know it was used in a shooting…with a deadly outcome.

"Get Tali, I want her to be in here with us." He ordered Ziva, who had already gotten up to reach for her gun, underneath the side table. She handed it to Tony.

Tali was crying softly, it was in the middle of her naptime, nearly ten o'clock at night. Ziva turned on her television and switched it to the local news. The reporter was standing in front of the Marketplace speaking fast Hebrew, Ziva just sighed sadly.

"Ziva, what happened? What's going on?"

"Oh, dear… Tony…" She turned to Tony who was waiting for an explanation. "There was a shooting at Sarona, two brothers started shooting," she waited till a commercial came on, "and they were killed by police"

"What's the damage?"

"Four people killed. Six wounded."

"Terrible. But they got 'em?" Tony went over to Ziva, putting the gun in safety, as he sat down.

"Yes, Tony." Ziva took the gun and got up, handing the child to Tony. "Oh, I can't take this anymore. More monsters. They think they're fighting for something! But they're not!" She put the gun back under the table. "It is constant fear. Tony, even in D.C. there is fear…"

Tony had been looking at Tali the whole time, trying to keep her calm by bouncing her on his knee. He glances to Ziva, he can tell she's getting worked up over this. He asks himself what he can do to make her happy or at least content, again.

"Fear is inevitable, Ziva."

"Oh, _nothing_ is inevitable. We choose to take the chances. We choose to follow through or to not follow through. It is _all_ choice. Yes or no!?"

"Well, _yes_ , some of the problems that happen in your life are choices, others are not."

"Like what? _Really_. If it is not my choice, it is someone else's!"

"Are we still talking about the shooting?"

"Ugh!"

"Ziva!"

"No, I'm not. I am just…so tired. It is more than just feeling tired…it is utter _exhaustion_."

"I know. But you are not alone anymore."

She calmed herself down and looked over to Tali who was no longer making any sounds but just listening to her imma, Ziva began talking in a regular conversational tone.

"I am… sorry. Some things are hard to get over. And…you are not alone anymore, either."

"I know. Hey, look, remember what some choices give you." He lifts up Tali for Ziva to remember.

" _Cute_."

"We're gonna be leaving in a few days-"

Ziva shakes her head, "No. I want to leave _now_."

"Okay? How do you think I can manage getting a new flight at ten o'clock at night?"

Ziva thought for a few moments, "Well did you get flight insurance? If you did you can re-book for something sooner?"

"I'll see what I can do. I can't promise anything."

Tony put Tali back down in the other room and the searched on his laptop for flights out of Tel Aviv.

Ziva was sleeping on a makeshift bed in another room, across the hall from where Tali had been. Boxes were packed for the movers who were coming in the morning to start the shipment overseas by ship.

Tony came in through the bedroom door, "Ziva. Hey! Zee-Vah!"

"Ma ko-re?" Ziva got out of a sleep induced state and slowly began to see Tony, smiling, with a piece of paper in his hand. "Oh. _Tony_ , what is it? Did you…" She put her face back down to the pillow, "do the thing that you were going to do".

"Yeah, uh, I did. _Hey_! Sleepy head!" Ziva made a noise. "Ok, bad news, the only flight back to the eastern coast of the States is the one we already booked, _but_! I was able to cancel it."

Ziva heard the word cancel and immediately was overcame with frustration and a little bit of anger, she wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Tony! What the hell? You canceled, then _when_ are we going back?!" Ziva saw the chuckle coming from Tony, she felt a tad insecure knowing he was playing with her. "Tony. Just tell me whatever your sneaky little mind is thinking or … _I'll stab_ you!"

"Oh, _ow_ , you _scare_ me." Tony was being sarcastic. He sat down on the bed to look at her, "We will be flying to D.C. from _another_ city."

Ziva was curious. "Where?"

"Oh, _sweet cheeks"_

"Tony!"

"Alright, _alright_ , Paris. We fly out tomorrow afternoon and the scheduled layover to D.C. is around 40 hours."

Ziva was excited. "Oh, that is wonderful! I love Paris!"

"Yeah, I know" He said confidently. "Before you called me that first time, I had told Gibbs I was going to take Tali to Paris. Mother-daughter thing. Figured she would enjoy it as much as you did."

"Oh! Thank you Tony!" Ziva hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You should get some sleep."

"Alright…hey, Ziva" Tony was standing, now, by the door.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Lai-la tov." He smiled.

Ziva smiled sleepily, "Good night."

When they got to Paris it was nearing six o' clock. They all took a taxi to a Hyatt-Regency and checked in. When they got to their room, Tali was already asleep in her stroller so they felt it would be okay to sleep off the jetlag. They crashed on their separate beds. Both of them agreed earlier, any consummation would have to be when both of them were ready. It was too soon to think of either of them as more than a really good friend. Oh, they were attracted to each other and they were in love with each other, there was no doubt about that. But, they could not manage thinking certain thoughts, this early on.

Ziva yawned then got up to check on Tali. "Taa-Li!" She roused the sleeping baby. Ziva looked through her go-bag and grabbed wipes and diapers for the little girls changing.

Tali was now fully awake and making noises. Ziva finished the changing and now quietly humming to the little girl, softly tickling her. Tony was now awake, the sound of his daughter woke him. What Ziva had not known was that he was watching Ziva and Tali play.

"What a beautiful site." Tony simply stated a fact.

Ziva was a little startled but then returned to _normal_ , "Oh, yes, she is…She's quite something. Um, Tony, I believe it's time for her dinner, could you hand me her bag."

"Sure." Tony got up to open Tali's bag. He opened a small glass jar of puree, picked up a spoon, and got out a bottle of juice then handed it to Ziva. Ziva started feeding the girl. He went back over to the bag and noticed he still left the framed picture of his and Ziva's Paris _mission_.

Ziva noticed what he was holding, she smirked then returned to Tali, "Mon petit-pois".

"Yeah" He rolled his eyes. "You know Abby asked me if we ever did anything more than share a bed. Our stories didn't match up, who took the couch, who took the bed…"

"Well, that is her nature. Very nosy!" She was doing that _food airplane_ Jimmy told Tony about.

Tony let out a sigh, "The only goth-pixie chick you'll meet whose personality is a _complete_ shocker."

"Ha! I _told_ her all we did was sleep in the same bed. Even McGee had his moments of curiosity."

"Did Boss know? Oh, of course he did. Gibbs knows _everything_."

Ziva looked down for a few moments, "That is true."

"Speaking of Gibbs, when do you want to tell him you're…" He made a gesture around the room, "You know…"

"Alive?"

"Yes."

"He already knows I am."

Tony was shocked "How?"

"He's Gibbs." When that answer did not suffice Tony, she followed with "I was in contact with him, maybe every one to two months after I left. He kept my life secret from you and everyone else. I asked him to. The only thing I never told him was about Tali. Maybe he knew already, that I am not sure. But, he knew of the attacks in Israel. He knew that what I was doing over there, were things I had to do. The last thing I told him was insuring him I would see him again. Time was just the factor."

"Wow. He really cares about you."

"Yes. As I do for him. Closest thing I have to a father even when my own was not."

"Do you want the team to know you're alive?"

"Oh, I am not very sure about that yet. I know I _will_ allow them that information, but right now? I do not think that would be best. You understand?"

Tony looked accepting and shook his head. "I understand".

Ziva cleaned up Tali and allowed her to go play in one of the corners of the room. Changing the subject, "So tell me about this… Bishop, you mentioned. Oh! And McGee and Lilly?"

Tony grinned, " _Delilah_ , and yes, I'll catch you up, but, uh, can we order some room service, first?


	6. Paris

Wondering the streets of Paris (even if they could only manage but a day) was an enthralling experience. The mere sight, sound, and _atmosphere_ of Avenue des Champs-Élysées encouraged them to see life in Technicolor; the plain reds turned to the glossy rouge on a street performer's lip, the ordinary blues shifted to teals, aquamarines, Prussians, and azures. Tony took pictures of Tali in front of the the Arc de Triomphe with a _very_ stereotypical, sad-faced pantomimer. He explained to Ziva that mimes are a hallmark in the French arts. Tali was scared to death at first before the mime calmed her down by pretending to beat himself up. Surprisingly, when she saw how unthreatening the act was, she started giggling. Then Tony decided to take another approach to the photos:

"Ziva!"

Ziva was drinking an iced cream coffee she bought from a street vendor. She was watching Tony the entire time from a bench, maybe fifteen feet away from the performers. She thought Tony was being silly, making her daughter do a 'tiger growl' or a 'villain' stance with a… _mime_ , and wanted to go back to the hotel because of their early departure.

"For the love of…" Ziva said to herself, "What?!" She called out.

"Can you get Tali that red balloon over there? I would get it myself but I have…a…" Tony looked for an excuse, " _mime_."

" _Mime_? ... seriously, Tony?"

"Just _please_ get a balloon?"

"Why does she need a balloon? She has already forced you into buying three times the candy she will ever eat! What is next? She points to a car she likes and you buy her a Mercedes?!"

"Um, A) It will be a BMW and B) _This_ is photography, red balloons…hello? Ziva! We're in Pa-Rie, _The Red Balloon_? A French cinema classic?!"

"Yeah, okay, Tony."

He just continued looking at her with pleading eyes, such _fake_ sadness.

"Eize Basa!"

He was not going to give it a rest. Ziva looked and saw an old fat man with a beret selling balloons.

"I assume that's another way to say this is the _best day ever_!" He yelled out to her, knowing that _that_ is _not_ what she had said. "Oh, Ziva! Make sure it's red. Has to be red!"

Ziva quickly turned around from the older man in the process of a transaction, and rolled her eyes. Tony just smiled.

When Ziva returned, Tony tied the balloon around Tali's wrist, looked to the mime then to _his_ daughter, "Ok, remember what we practiced?" There were two exaggerated nods. "Do that! I need to feel the pain, the _anguish_ , the Chaplin in all of us."

Tali and the performer started posing in various dramatic positions, when the mime got to his knees and Tali posed with her hands out in front of him but her head tuned the opposite direction, Ziva couldn't look unamused anymore; she let out a brilliant laugh then said to Tony that he had enough _worthy_ photographs to be proud of. Tony sighed and got up to tip the mime, who smiled through his makeup and waved good-bye using his _entire_ arm.

It was time to head home. The extended layover went by faster than a "speedy bullfrog", Ziva stated. "Speeding _bullet_." Tony corrected.

"We'll have to come back here on a _real_ vacation." Tony commented while waiting to board the plane, he was looking through the pictures on his camera.

"Oh, yes." Ziva had Tali in her arms but Tali wanted to see what Abba was looking at, causing Ziva to move with her.

"Abba! Kai look?" Tali asked her father.

"You want to look, Tali?" Tony questioned.

The toddler nodded.

Tony was delighted and nudged over to where she could see and showed off the results of his photographing skills.

Showing his daughter, "That one is you, _you_ " Tony points to the girl to make it clearer for her to understand and Tali's face instantly lights up with joy.

"Tali!" She exclaims to her mother as if trying to get her to grasp onto the absolutely amazing concept behind having a picture of yourself _onto_ a _device_. It's the toddler's way of saying _Guys. This. Is. Cool. Everyone needs this. I'm on a camera, yet I'm still here. Have we funded this? Mom, you've seen this? You've got to see this._

Tony looks to Ziva, "You know something? Remember that picture we took with Tali? The one where I set the little timer?"

"Ah, yes. Why would I forget? _We had to re-take it like twenty times_ …"

" _Oh_ , come on! It was _not twenty times_ , if anything, maybe six…or _seven_. Look, I was _going_ to say, I'm gonna get it enlarged and frame it. Still debating on whether it should be in black on white for the effect or keep it in color."

"Tony, keep the black and white, Avant-garde, for the mime photoshoot. Use _color_. Isn't life _supposed_ to be in color?" She raises her eyebrows looking as if she's proven her point, "That reminds me, there is a movie or show named color life? Life color? It had John Carrey? Living..?"

" _Jim_ Carrey and it was a show. _In_ _Living Color_. You watched that?"

"It was on re-runs, and I couldn't help it! How else do you think I picked up the American phrases and innuendos?"

"Uh, you do _realize_ it was a sketch- _comedy_ show?" He then remembers all the times Ziva has said some stupidly funny misnomers. "Oh, well, you know, that makes _a lot_ of sense now…"

It was time to move. When the family was seated, Tony had to ask, "I never asked you, what have you been up to since I saw you last?"

She was confused, "Did I not explain myself, Tony? I thought I gave you a sufficient answer." She spoke softly, "please don't make me go through _all of that_ again."

"I'm not talking about _that_ , Zee-Vah. Good things, fun things…"

" _Fun_ things?" Ziva questioned.

Tony gestured, "You know what I mean."

Ziva gave up, "Alright, _alright_ , good things? You say?"

"Anything, everything, no 'nothing', _something_."

She thought for a moment, "Well, I have a degree in literature, now."

Tony was a surprised, "Really?! Huh, you wanted to experience the college life, did you get to experience any red cup parties? You know, chugged on a keg of beer?" Ziva looked confused yet amused at Tony's enthusiasm towards her involvement of the higher-education variety. "I'm joking with you, Zee- _Vah_. I _am_ really happy for you."

"Yes, Tony. It's amazing what you can do accomplish through some hybrid and online courses."

"So, what made you decide to go through with that?"

"I suppose, _if anything_ , a chance at _normalcy_. Whatever that means anymore…Tony, if I could be _completely_ honest…" She leaned into Tony's arm, "Something in me wants to be a teacher".

Tony leaned closer to her, "Really? Huh," Tony sat back and he felt her eyes on him, waiting for him to say something, possibly reassurance. "You know I could see you as a Literature teacher, Shakespeare, Chaucer?"

"I was thinking the same thing, Steinbeck, Frost, and Emerson, all of those writers, just perfection."

Ziva looked at Tali, who was coloring beside her.

"Maybe some Edgar Allan Poe, I admire his work."

He says under his breath with an entertained look, "Figures".

"Hey!" Ziva playfully punches his arm. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, Ziva, Poe is…" He thinks to himself an explanation before unintentionally insulting her, "Poe is a _specific_ author. He writes crazy stories and poems…. _not_ saying _you're_ crazy. Sometimes strange. But. Uh, adventurous? Poe is creatively adventurous…"

Ziva puts both her hands on her lap and faces forward, like a teacher waiting for the last student to finish his test.

"So, Tony, Am I _strange_ or am I _creatively adventurous_?"

Ziva turns to her left and now waits for an answer with her left hand bracing her head against her seat. Tony is thinking around loopholes and answers that were either too stupid to say aloud or made no sense. Finally, he thinks back to a college class and the subject matter was on great American authors. He needed to find something in his memory file cabinet to sum up Ziva. She's not _normal._ Being normal, _normalcy_ , isn't normal. He looks to Ziva and he sees how naturally beautiful she is, how she is so effortless in her dogmatic appeal. He thought about how different she was, _always had been_ , from all the _other_ women who had entered and left his life. Nonetheless, he has her. He really, can physically prove, he has her.

" _There is no beauty without some strangeness_." Tony said rather lyrically, without even trying. This wasn't an _attempt_ at evading the question, it was no attempt or strategy, just truth.

Ziva was stunned. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and her resolve melted to a warmness, a kindness. There gazes were fixed on another.

"You _do_ know Edgar Allan Poe."

"I do. A little bit. But, I 'm no scholar such as yourself."

A couple moments pass.

"Tony… there were poems and short stories that he wrote, so _unlike_ the others…" Realization. "People see what they want to see. I envision a mold someone has made for themselves…then one day…" Tony stops her.

"Don't live in a _mold_ , Ziva. That way you won't worry about living up to the high expectations you set for yourself. _Ziva_ , _you_ are your own worst enemy, but, you can also be your own best friend."

She smiled at his words, "I thought _you_ were my best friend, Tony"

Tony chuckled, "True." He takes her hands in his, "I'll always be."

She glanced to their hands then back to Tony, " _There are chords in the hearts of the most reckless which cannot be touched without emotion"_

They both genuinely smile at each other, maybe not with their lips but their eyes show the fondness, "I believe that sums us up _perfectly_."

 **Note: Lighter choice for this chapter. Next chapter: Gibbs**


	7. Back From Paris

"I really don't know, Ziva." Tony carried a bowl of popcorn into the living room; he forgot what they'd been arguing about.

"What do you mean you _don't know_ , DiNozzo?" Ziva carried out two glasses from the kitchen and she, also, forgot what they were arguing about. She just liked bantering with Tony.

"We just got back yesterday, _look_ , it was a long flight and the both of us are exhausted. We can discuss this later. I promise."

"I am the one who moved to a different country! I believe I am entitled to an explanation."

"Okay, you _wanted_ to leave Israel, _sweety…"_

"This is not about that!"

Ziva had no idea _what it was_ about, honestly. All she remembers was getting Tali ready for bed and then Ziva telling Tony she was going to take a shower. After that, Tony had said something about eventually moving out, and

"Woman!" He covers his face trying not to show laughter. "Hey, so what were we fighting about?"

Smirking, she collapsed into the couch, "I have no idea. Thought you knew." Tony let out a relieved exhale and Ziva reaches for some popcorn, "what are we watching?"

"I was thinking Casablanca…"

"Is that just a _little_ bit predictable? Us getting back from Paris…"

"Oh, that's exactly what this is." He turns on his DVD player, "What would you want to watch, Miss David?"

Ten minutes later they were watching a Chaplin movie of the 1940's, _The Great Dictator._ They laughed at the slap-stick comedy, except when it came to the legendary speech. Ziva sat-up, and listened to the beautiful words. His speech would leave a mark on her for the rest of her life: _"_ _Jew, Gentile - black man - white. We all want to help one another. Human beings are like that. We want to live by each other's happiness - not by each other's misery. We don't want to hate and despise one another. In this world there is room for everyone. And the good earth is rich and can provide for everyone. The way of life can be free and beautiful, but we have lost the way_ _…_ _We think too much and feel too little. More than machinery we need humanity. More than cleverness we need kindness and gentleness. Without these qualities, life will be violent and all will be lost..._ _"_

When the film had come to fruition, Tony noticed how deep in thought she appeared. He placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him. "Tony, do you remember what you told me in the olive grove? after burying my Will's?"

Tony closed his eyes in remembrance, "I asked you to come back with me."

She took a breath to prolong her composure, "Tony, you said that you would change with me". He changed to an interested state, Tony silently waited until she continued, "And…will you be willing to do that?"

"Okay, but… _haven't_ I changed?" He worried if he wasn't enough for her. Was she not happy?

She took ahold of his hand, " _You_ are fine, _perfect_ , actually. I do not want to worry about your life being on the line and Tali needs a father..."

Ziva was referring to the apprehension she felt about Tony starting a new job. Vance had spoken to a few department heads per Tony's request, they also were authorities in the DOD. Acknowledging that Tony had to go back to work, she also knew what skills he possessed and that he would shape a career around said talents.

"That's not going to be a problem anymore." He wanted to be reassuring.

"There are _so many_ what ifs. Are you sure it's going to be a regular job?"

"It's not field work. There won't be any dead bodies. There won't be any chasing bad guys. None of that. It's more of an inside job, alright?" He then put his hand under Ziva's chin, she smiles and gives him a quick peck on the lips. A peck? She did that intentionally, if she prolonged it then they'd be reaching a higher level than what they were prepared for. They were both consenting adults and (from previous experience) knowledgeable of each other's bodies, but _that_ was three years ago. All he could notice was how much he loved her smile; this particular smile was faceted on her face by a woman who was so much more content than in the _before_.

"I have a few jobs in mind for myself…depending on which office they decide to place you….I guess this time I will be the one changing with you?"

Tony gestured to Ziva for her to come lean her head on him, "Well, Ziva, you _have_ changed," she looks up at him with a _certain_ look, "not _you_ as in your identity or personality, although you are more nurturing, maternal; you definitely still have your ninja skills" he sees her relaxed, " _you_ as in you have been able to break away from those burdens you held onto for so long. You can find peace. The woman I loved then is the same women I never stopped loving now."

Ziva smiled, stood up and took the bowl and empty glasses to the kitchen, when she came back she remembered, "I _have_ found peace…I believe the fight was about moving."

"What fight?" Tony couldn't recollect _any_ fight.

"Before the movie…we were arguing about something…I think it had to do with moving…"

"Huh, _do_ you want to move?" He posed an honest question.

"That depends. Do _you_ really see _us_ living in a house and alternating turns dropping off and picking up Tali at school? We have lived lives that warned us against a family or anything _domestic_."

Ignoring the first part of the question, "she can take a bus, you are aware of that?"

"No. Tali _hates_ buses! And I'm uneasy having _my_ daughter stand at a bus stop in the cold!" She protests.

"Okay, it's settled, when our daughter reaches school age she will be chauffeured like a little princess." He stands up and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Ziva follows.

"So, we all live together in this future you see?" Ziva says standing in the doorway.

"What do you call _this_? I'm not running a hotel here…so technically _we are living together."_

Ziva knew he did have a point. She thinks how this could be any different than having a real home.

"We could be under sniper watch right now and _never_ suspect it…Everything is a risk. Do you agree, Tony?"

Throwing water on his face then standing straightening himself he asks, "Is that your way of saying you want to move _or is that an early warning_?"

She moves into his space behind him, places both hands on his back, this actually makes Tony a little nervous. She was still a dangerous woman, "Tony?" He turns his back to the mirror to face Ziva. This time, he was not prepared to how close she was to him. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

He did not expect to hear what _he just thought he_ heard. Was he hearing her correctly? She had an eyebrow raised, what did this mean? He plays it cool, "You want some company?"

"Yes, actually. I would very much like that." By the tone of Ziva's speech, how innocent it sounded, he knew what _sleep with me_ implied, it meant exactly that: Sleep. _Just_ sleep.


	8. Basement Bourbon

Ziva pulled up to the home, it was about to hit ten. The only light was the warm glow coming from the lamps in the living room. She walked through the unlocked door, and the ember light that streamed out from the windows got a bit brighter. She felt as if she had been spotted, like she had been caught with a murder weapon and the gun residue stuck on her hands.

A sanding sound was coming from the bottom floor.

He could hear a woman, by the light tap of flats at the top of the stairs.

"Come on down." He hadn't looked up from his work.

Taking this as permission, she quietly and steadily descended the stairs.

He was wearing his usual after-work blue jeans and an old grey NIS sweatshirt. When she didn't say anything like he thought she would, he looked up, "Ziver."

She liked the way it sounded, like old rust coming off a bike. "Gibbs."

Motioning her to take a seat, "well, ya look…" he wanted to say alive, "good".

She sat down in the corner of the room, where his work lamp and tools gathered on the wall, took a breath to respond to this vague statement, "well, I feel…good".

He emptied a glass that contained old nails and replaced it with the notorious bourbon, "who called first?"¬

Not much for drawn out sentences only statements that drew a clear point, Gibbs had always made a great investigator; he got to the truth. She knew he was asking about DiNozzo.

"I called first. I knew he would go looking for me when Orli introduced him to Tali."

He corrected her, "he would go looking for you when he thought you were dead."

She takes a much needed drink and finishes what he wants to hear, "I know Vance and you knew what I was doing (over there). I could not leave Israel and bring Tali here."

"I know."

"With Kort still alive, someone had to get Tali to Tony…I trusted Orli. I kept the fact that that little girl was mine to very few people." An attitude of resilience shows on her face, "my father, my sister, any other casualty…no one will ever take what is mine again. Ever. "

He nodded and leaned against the table, facing her. "That's what happens when you become a parent, Ziva."

"Yes, it does."

A moment passes and then he brought out a chisel from his tool case. "Remember this?"

Her eyes light up, "My apology gift to you, of course".

They both share a small smile. "Still a nice chisel, one of the best ones I got."

"I feel like I should go out and get you ten more!" Her voice changes, "I am so sorry." She stands up and walks to him.

"Don't be. Apologizing…" He shakes his head, "not necessary". Of all the people, even Anthony, he knew better than all of them what Ziva had to do. He too had a past that was drudged with ache that turned vengeful at one point.

Quietly she says "thank you" and then gives him a tight hug then reaches for the sandpaper, "so, no boat?"

"Finished boat. Working on a new project."

She picks up an unfinished wooden leg of some furniture sort, "table?"

"Chair."

Putting down the leg, she scans the room, almost like she's looking for evidence, "Amazing. You say you just finished a boat…but there is no boat here."

Gibbs shows a brief amused smirk before he returns to his automatic Gibbs face, "Uh-huh"

"Tell me, how do you get the boat out? You said yourself you would tell me one day and-"

"Yeah, one day. You're not dead, you can wait."

She was persistent, "Gibbs! But you could have thought I was dead."

"Never did."

"Ugh! You are unshakeable."

Ziva wasn't one of his employees, she was family. A few years had mellowed him out and her presence was so welcomed he thought to make her day.

"Ziva."

"Yes?"

"I'll tell you" he wipes his hands on a rag, "if you tell me how you went about breaking my rules".

Her eyes dart side to side, a dear caught in the heads lights, then her natural Ziva returned, "I will take you up on that offer".

"So."

She begins, "So, some rules were meant to be broken?"


	9. Become One

**Dear reader: This story is rated T. This chapter, however, is rated borderline M.**

 **In the span of 13 months after Ziva had been presumed dead, burned by fire, there had been 2 death threats against Miss David. Luckily, none of them were of any intelligent origin. Even if the threats were bogus, Tony and Ziva proceeded with caution. They waited an appropriate amount of time until anyone from their former life (besides Gibbs) would know beyond a reasonable doubt former agent Ziva David was not dead but very alive. This is a chapter written within that time period.**

 _Tony and Ziva remained friends for over 3 months. They had their awkwardness and combatant behavior at times… until one night in early October._

Ziva sent the business e-mail she had been writing off, saved some documents, and closed out the remaining windows, then turned off her computer. She glanced to her wrist watch, noticing the late hour, she began to get worried. This morning Tony left for work without saying a good-bye or even giving a smile to Ziva; he ignored her, which was very unlike him. As she stared blankly at her computer screen, Ziva suddenly felt guilt and nausea reach out from the core of her stomach and into her neck and head. The night before they had a fight about their lives together, and one of the things Ziva said hurt him more than he let on; following her comment, Tony intentionally said something to hurt Ziva. When the noise jilted Tali awake, Tony stopped pacing the room to then glare at Ziva due to the sudden burst of crying. He raced to Tali's room and held her. "I think you've done enough", is all Tony could formulate.

All day Ziva wanted to call him, apologize, tell him a million times how sorry she was, but something stopped her. _He's busy at his new job. He doesn't need the extra drama or inconveniences…_

Ziva got up from the desk and turned off the downstairs lights, except for one lamp in the living room and the light that illuminated the front door. She figured when he _does_ come home, he should at least come home to _some_ light, tripping in complete black-out is quite painful.

Ziva checked up on Tali, who was fast asleep in her bed, the night light projector lit up the room with blue shadows of moons and stars. Ziva just marveled at her little girl whose face was distinguishable in the darkness by the subtle glow, the scene appeared rather magical to her. She broke away and headed towards her room. She hoped and prayed Tony would come home soon, it was much later than usual and she expected him home 2 hours ago. _What is he doing? He can't be mad at me forever. Can he?_

"Hey…" The voice came from the doorway of the bedroom.

She was sitting in a chair situated in the corner, Ziva had had her eyes closed until the voice commanded them open. When she did, she saw him.

"Tony."

Ziva watched every move he made, her eyes like a sniper on a target. She watched him take off his jacket and shoes, until Tony broke her concentration.

"Are you going to stare at me all night? Or should I-"

" _I'm sorry_!" Ziva interrupted, Tony turned around to face her and placed his hands, for leverage, on the dresser. "I'm sorry…about last night. I was angry, not at you, Tony, at myself. Things were going fast for me. The planning, the moving, all of those things I wanted…and now I had them".

"So you lash out on me?" the hurt was present in his voice.

"Yes, and I truly regret everything I said to you, I meant none of it!"

"Are you sure?" He replied, "You sounded pretty believable, Ziva"

Ziva got up and walked towards him, she stopped 3 feet away. "I am positive." She then walked a foot forward, her voice soothed his ears. "I wanted to call you today, apologize and make up. I hate myself because I do _this_. I do this type of stuff that not only hurts me … but everyone around me..."

Tony took his hands off the dresser and straightened himself, "Ziva, don't hate yourself. How many times do I have to say that?" He stated, "Hey…I knew you were just venting from frustration." He examined her, "I was angry _not_ because of your words but because you were shutting me out."

Ziva felt relief, knowing he was putting this behind them, "Thank you, Tony, for understanding…"

Tony felt his heart ache, thinking this was it for them tonight. Usually they would kiss and go to sleep. They had kept affection limited and he was fine with it because he wanted both of them to be ready before making a giant move to _intimacy_.

"Hey, what are friends for?" was all he could manage.

Ziva smiled and then her mind switched subjects, "Um, Tony, if you don't mind me asking, why were you so late, tonight? Meeting?"

Tony was always honest with her, "Close to it, we had a video conference tonight, ran later than usual…I'm sorry I didn't let you know. But it was with the director of NCIS."

Ziva was surprised, " _Really_? What was it about?" then she remembered, "ah, _I am not privileged that information_ , at least tell me it was a good conversation, yes?"

Tony laughed, "Well, a _good conversation_ about national security?" Ziva shrugged and then turned around to pull back the sheets on the bed. "Gibbs asked about us"

"Gibbs?" She immediately heard the familiar name to face Tony, who had escaped into the bathroom. "What did he say? What happened? You talked to him?"

Tony peeked out with a toothbrush in one hand, "uh, yeah he asked about _you_ and _me_. Hoped things were good. He's not really talkative, you know that Zee-vah."

She let out a sigh, "I know… _silent mute_ "

"He'd like to see us and Tali." Tony explained.

"I would like to see him as well." Her mind sparked a new interest, " _us_ …"

A few moments passed before Tony came out of the bathroom. He looked around then noticed Ziva was no longer in sight.

After looking in various rooms, Tony found her outside, looking up at the sky. "If you're thinking of running away again, remember I can ping your phone."

He was making an attempt at light-hearted humor but the _again_ caught her attention.

Her voice was serious, "I do not have any desire to run away from you or my daughter."

"I was being-"

"I know, Tony." She placed her hands on his chest. A cold wind blew from the west.

"Ziva, what's going on with you?"

"I am finding peace, is all."

"Outside?"

"Well" she let out a content exhale, "a thought occurred to me… those same stars I see" She points briefly to the sky, "Are the same ones I see an ocean away."

Tony observed the silence, "you think of Israel when you see them?"

"More like my old life…the things in my life that has changed….the universe has not."

He continued waiting for Ziva to explain herself… _anything more than what she was giving him_ …

Her eyes were fixated on their feet. "I am happy." Three words she said so quietly but Tony heard more than that; he heard assurance and confidence in her. Ziva embraced him and he happily obliged. "Tony. _I am so_ …I am indebted to you."

He skipped a breath, he found solid emotion creeping out, and he guided Ziva's head to his neck, "Let's go inside, okay?"

She took his hand and he guided her to their room. The tides were changing within them. A realization in them came through, _finally_. They were a mere 8 feet away but their eyes were already consuming each other.

Tony became curious; this look Ziva was exhuming was much hungrier than any look she placed upon him _in the before_.

She broke his gaze, "we have been living like roommates…"

He noticed the woman reach for the hem of her shirt, pulling the shirt over her head to reveal a black lace bra.

Tony had had his thoughts of taking her and proving his love for her through _action_ but his love for her was innocent and real. He waited for her and he became a pro at this game. At times he felt like he was walking on eggshells in this relationship. _Are we really going to do this? Is she fooling me? Wow. She is so beautiful…I wonder what-_

"Tony!" Ziva broke into his head space, she noticed Tony getting flush and deep in thought.

"Wha-, oh, uh, _sorry_ …Ziva are _you_?" He swallowed, "I mean, you want to _.._?"

Ziva was too confident, she chuckled, "Mm, Tony what do _you_ want?" She walked three feet towards him. He walked one foot towards her.

"Ziva." His eyes suddenly sweet to her, but cautioning, "This will change _everything_."

They step together to close the distance between them. She slowly looks up to meet his eyes, she stands on her tip-toes and put her mouth to his ear, she whispers, "Tony, _everything has changed_."

 _One second. Two seconds. Three seconds._

Lips touch. No breaking away. Human nature kicks in and the deprivation became apparent after all those years. They acted like starving villagers amid a long drought. Each kiss, each and every breath, " _Tony",_ behaved as the nutrition they so long awaited for.

Tony had her pinned against a wall, their mouths caressing in waves of heat. " _Tony_." She gasped, her hands rested gripping his hair, and she was so hushed, "be careful. I haven't done this..."

He got her message, "Ziva," he pecked her forehead, his right hand caressed her cheek, "just focus on me, okay?" The voice relaxed her.

Another wave flashed through the room. The pair gently undressed each other, walking backward. The two began to tango, moving in unison.

He laid her down on the bed.

The only source of light coming through the room was the streetlights and the occasional headlights of a car driving through the neighborhood.

"It's just you and me." He said, holding her hands. She gasped and felt his tender kisses ascending her thighs, her center, then to her core. She craved to be closer to him.

He familiarized himself with the woman's body, slender _but_ _somehow_ _new_ , there were new marks on her body from her pregnancy and she appeared more curvaceous. _He needed her_ as if he had been dying all this time and she was like the antidote to his ailment.

He felt a tug at his hair, Ziva commanded his attention. _Come here._ He climbed up to her, then suddenly she made a move so she was the one on top of him. A little laughter ensued but utter vulnerability and openness with each other became apparent.

He put his hands on her hips, feeling this skin so soft and warm. She was a lace-trimmed danger at some point in her life, now she's a sun in his life. The couple felt their hearts beating like the timpani found in an orchestra. _Our bodies fulfill fantasies, make music with our mouths and hands, we create art._

 _In their case, they have already created art; Tali was in dreamland down the hall._

In intervals they bind together again, they become one.

He gasped for air, "Ziva." He waited for Ziva to lay beside him. The two of them stared up at the ceiling, catching their breath.

She turned her head to look at him, noticing the perspiration glistening on his forehead and neck, she lets out a small chuckle.

Tony breathed her in like the air in the room, " _That_ was…"

" _Good_?"

" _Great_." She saw the smile creep across his face, "we should do that again…like every day…all the time…"

She raised an eyebrow, " _everyday_? My my, Tony." She gets on her stomach and places her head over his, "do you think you would ever get tired of this?"

He cocked his head and grinned ear to ear, "I never could get _tired_ of _this_ , Zee-vah…" He inhaled her, touched her face, looked into her eyes and saw the woman he loved, but instead of just seeing her, he felt her. His thumb grazed over her supple lips, she kissed the tip of his thumb, " _I love you_ ", he told her (although he didn't need to say it, it was written in those stars she stared at three hours ago) " _I love you, Zee"_

Her eyes became watery, " _I love you more."_

 _"_ _I don't think that's possible."_


	10. 20 Months

**20 months after reuniting.**

Her hair was pulled back in a tight hair tie, the running made the hair jump from shoulder to shoulder. She wore black fitted cotton poly-blend fitted pants and a black windbreaker. It was 10 minutes to six when she finally slowed down to take a breath. She caught a glimpse of a white light in the pitch black off the trail. She used the flashlight app on her phone to look for any idea as to what she only saw a moment ago…nothing. She gave up and returned to the trail, when suddenly three crunches of leaves behind her caught her off guard, someone was following her. She halted any movement and turned around.

Three weeks ago, Tony had left Ziva and Tali to do staff evaluations, confidentiality screenings, and wartime preparedness training for the Georgia Kings Bay Navy Submarine Base. His job rarely required trips like these, but because he had had experience with the Navy- his boss figured he was the right man for the job. He was eager to get home, as he only had two days left.

He left a voicemail for Ziva when she didn't answer her phone, "Hey Z, Just letting you know I'll arrive at the airport Thursday at noon. If you can still pick me up, great, if not I'll just get a Lyft. I miss you guys so sooo much! Call me back."

Five hours passed without any word from Ziva. He called one of the her friends that lived in the neighborhood in regards to her whereabouts, "Yeah…I know. She should've been back by now. And you're okay with Tali?"

The voice on the other line was pleasant and reassuring, "Yeah Tony. I'm sorry, if I wasn't sick this morning I would've gone with her..."

"No, I wouldn't worry. Ziva can perfectly take care of herself."

"Well, Tony... I know it's none of my business but…"

Tony broke in, concerned, "What? What did she say?"

"Well, when she dropped her off this morning, I had told her I couldn't run with her today, she was okay with it and everything, but she said _it was perfect opportunity to get some business done… To get this over with_. … I thought it was odd. Maybe you know what she's talking about?"

A moment passed then Tony thanked her for the information and said good-bye.

After he hung up he went to his contacts and tapped on Gibb's number. When he heard the other line pick up all Tony could say was, "Catcher Code Sand Storm". Both of them hung up, then Gibbs, who was sitting at his desk at NCIS called McGee over, he kept his mouth shut and wrote on a sticky note "Sandstorm. NOW. " McGee looked at the note and nodded, rushing back to his desk to type furiously into the computer. Ellie, Nick, and Alex looked over to McGee and Gibbs expecting to be given orders, but none ever came. Clearly, the senior agent and Gibbs were working alone on this one.

Ziva woke up with a pounding headache, she reached for the right side of her head, a cold wet sensation was on her fingertips, when she looked at it she noticed it was her blood. Suddenly, she realized she had been hit. The person or persons following her had done this. Was she kidnapped? She noticed her surroundings, bright fluorescent lighting and office chairs and desks. White walls and grey carpeting. She looked to her left and noticed the large window, observing the landscape outside, she could see the Washington monument; she was in D.C. Why? They must've driven her, a three hour drive? She adjusted herself up right when a calm, authoritative voiced told her to remain calm.

Groggily she asked, "Who. Who are you?"

Out from the corner of the room a bald man, late early 40's, in a brown leather jacket and blue jeans and military boots appeared. He sat down across from her, and when he did, she noticed the semi-automatic in his holster. "Miss David, we are a group of people that simply want information. If you provide this information then we will let you go and everything will be okay. Are we clear?"

"I don't have any information. I can't help you." She had been out of the game for a while, but her years of training stuck with her."

Two men, Arab looking late 30's and early 40's, came through the door, chattering in Arabic. When the bald man turned around, he too responded in Arabic. Ziva knew what they were saying but she didn't let on.

One of the men asked Ziva, accent present, "April 2012 through November 2014 files. Your father's files! Where are they?"

Her heart sank, these men are with a group of militants Eli had been tracking the last 2 years before his death. He was recording phone conversations, bartering, and locations of weapon storage. He ordered a massive attack on the terrorist cell that resided in east Jerusalem, killing and imprisoning over 100 men. Ziva suspected that these men were the last of them, they wanted the locations of the bomb storage and other weapons to carry out an attack in Israel or the United States. "You are the ones who had been following me the past two weeks. Aren't you? The black van outside my house at night… Why am I in D.C?"

The bald man looked at her with a hardened expression, "You don't need to know. But you do need to give us the files."

Ziva sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

The man interrupted her, "I feel generous today, Miss David. I know what it's like to go motherless and I really don't want to put a bullet through your head and make …Tali? Is that her name?" Ziva eyes were like saucers watching the man like a she was a sniper ready to fire. He continued, "Anyway, I will be back in an hour. If you do not give us the login information for the files, I _will_ kill you. Okay? See…I'm not the bad guy here. Work with us."

The man left, leaving Ziva alone on the floor, tied up. She was left to her own devices. She noticed her phone on the desk, maybe ten feet away. She thought about screaming in hopes someone would hear her and get help, but she knew if the wrong person heard her she would surely die.

McGee pinged Ziva's phone at a vacant newly constructed building. The building was 12 stories high and there was no way of extracting a specific floor, which had to be done manually. "Boss." McGee got up and grabbed his gun. Gibbs tossed the keys to the agent and led the way to the elevator. The rest of the team looked curiously at them but no orders were given to grab gear so they stayed put.

On the way to the office building, McGee called Tony and let him know they were on the way to get Ziva. For the past three hours Tony had been getting intel on the militants and their captain, he learned about the former Mossad director's orders to lead an attack on the terrorists cell and then he just knew what he was dealing with: angry terrorists looking for gunfire.

No cars were in the parking lot, so Gibbs parked on the side of the building near a single-story doctor's office. They ran over to the entrance of the structure. Level by level, guided by their guns, carefully looked around until level six. Ziva called out to Gibbs. "Gibbs! Here!"

"My God, Ziva."

"They are with-"

McGee stared at her and answered quickly, "We know. We sent a team out to get them. They were on the watch list already so…" He looked to his watch, "they should be in custody right about now."

Ziva exhaled, relaxed at the thought of safety. "I need to call Tony".

Gibbs helped her up after untangling her constraints, "On his way to NCIS now. Caught a ride from the base."

She hugged Gibbs then McGee in gratitude.

The ride back to NCIS with her former co-worker and former boss was quite peaceful to her surprise. McGee found out about Ziva fifteen months ago when Tony called him after Ziva came back to America. Vance, McGee, and Gibbs were all in the loop but everyone else never found out.

Gibbs and McGee quickly made it to the Director's office with Ziva without being detected by any agents, including Gibb's team. Ziva sat down with Vance and exchanged a nice conversation about life in general, Tony, and Tali. He told her that Mike, one of the department heads at Homeland, praises Anthony's work. Ziva smiles at this. She explains to the director that she knew something like this would happen eventually and she was glad it was completely over now.

A knock at the door, with Vance's permission, the door opened. Gibbs appeared, "Ziva, Tony's about to arrive in a few minutes."

"Thank you, I'll be on my way." Gibbs waited as Ziva stood up to shake the Director's hand.

Right when Gibbs and Ziva were descending the stairs to the bullpen, Abby and Ducky were giving results on a dead petty officer's case to the team. Abby looked to the staircase and looked back to the team. Her mouth opened and then looked to Ziva. "What? What's going on Abby?" Ellie asked Abby. Ziva and Gibbs were now down a few feet away from the bullpen.

"It feels so... different being back here." Ziva said quietly to Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled and led her to his desk.

They turned the corner into the bullpen where everyone looked to Gibbs and to Nick, Alex, and Ellie, the mysterious woman who was with their boss. Ducky and Abby looked astonished. Ducky smile and walked to Ziva who had her arms open for him to hug her. "My dear, it is so good to see you. I must say you look absolutely ravishing for a dead woman." He noticed a worry look cross Ziva's face, "Don't worry, Ziva, even if Jethro didn't tell me persay, we had our own way of communicating of your, uh, _revival_ from the ashes."

Then they talked amongst themselves with a silent Abby (which was very unlike her) besides Doctor Mallard.

Nick leaned over to Ellie who was just as stunned as everyone else, "Uh, what's going on?"

Ellie typed into her computer Z-i-v-a D-a-v-i-d into the NCIS personnel database.

The picture popped up and then Ellie compared appearances. The puzzle pieces connected, "HOLY-" She couldn't even finish her sentence because everyone turned to look at her.

Ziva's attention was now shifted away from the blonde agent and now to the elevator. Everyone saw her smile and walk towards someone farther in the back; Tony had just gotten off the elevator. Abby, McGee, Vance (who had made his way down from his office) , Ducky, Gibbs, and the other agents on looked this scene of one former death-defying agent and another formerly dead agent embrace each other with a tremendous love in their hearts. Anyone, regardless of their affiliation with the couple, could see these two were deeply in love. They kissed each other briefly then Ziva assured Tony she was absolutely fine and Tali is Ok.

Abby broke her silence, the phase of astonishment faded away, "Woah! Okay! Ziva you're alive. Tony is here. Everyone, this is Anthony DiNozzo..."

Alex and Nick exchanged looks; Nick then commented, "Oh, THE Agent Tony DiNozzo? Dude you're like a legend."

Tony smiled then nodded, Abby continued, "and this is former agent Ze-vah Da-vid." Abby cocked her head, a little steam in her voice indicated she was not very pleased. "Who apparently did NOT die? Oh and guys, these two have a child together."

Ziva looked up to Tony, she wanted him to say something to Abby.

Tony and Ziva walked over to Abby and dragged her to another part of the building.

Nick, Alex, Gibbs, McGee, and Ellie remained at their desks; probably the loudest silence that had ever occurred within the NCIS walls. Ducky glanced at Gibbs, "Uh, I believe we will discuss this later. You know where I'll be, as always." And just like that, Ducky was on his way back down to autopsy.

Nick broke the silence with his curiosity and went over to Ellie, "So you knew this Ziva David?"

"No, she was the agent before me, a few months after she resigned I took her place."

"She died?"

Ellie shook her head, "Well, apparently not."

"I thought my life was crazy…They have a kid together? You worked with Tony, though?"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, he left after Ziva supposedly died in a fire in Israel, I think. He was really emotional and then a day or so later, apparently, it was then he was introduced to his daughter. Then you and Alex entered."

Nick stood straight and crossed his arms.

McGee had crept up behind them when they weren't looked, "Hey guys, I know this is fascinating and everything, but there's an officer's murderer out there…"

Abby had her arms folded taking turn staring down Tony and Ziva. After a ten minute rant on how uncouth Ziva's death was and how three years plus an extra two years of silence had been on Abby and the rest of them.

"Gibbs knew." Ziva responded to Abby.

Tony followed up, "He knew. He always knew. McGee kinda knew. Abby, you can't completely understand what Ziva did but she had very good reasons for it." Ziva felt so good that Tony could explain things for her instead of her having to go through all of the explaining and reasoning again.

"It better be a good one." Abby stated.

Tony told Ziva he was going to have chat with Abby. She nodded then Tony kissed Ziva on the cheek.

Abby saw this, "Oh come on! You guys are like this now? Are you guys married, too and didn't tell me?"

Ziva lightly chuckled and turned to head back to the bullpen. But first, he needed to call her friend and talk to Tali, who will be turning four in a few months.

Forty minutes passed and then Ziva heard loud footsteps running towards her. Ziva looked up from her phone and spotted Abby. Abby ran and embraced Ziva with a gigantic hug and a few tears. "Oh my Gosh, Ziva. I am so so sooooo sorry I was so mean. You have to understand. I didn't mean anything by it. I can't believe you had to go through all that. But you're safe. Tony said everything is A-OK now. Today was the last of 'em. And Tali? She's okay too. Everything is good and great. Ziva I always knew you weren't dead. I mean you're Ziva David, former Mossad and NCIS badass, oh and you're a mommy now!"

"I've been a mommy for almost four years now, you should come by sometime and see her." Ziva chuckled and looked to Tony who had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Oh my goodness. Tony's a father, you two…" Abby quickly turned to Tony and grabbed his arm. "How long was this going on? Oh you have to tell me…everything!"

Tony and Ziva kept their silence until Gibbs came up besides the Goth, "Abby, as much as you would like to know, I don't think it's necessarily your business…"

Abby put her hands on her hips and told Gibbs, "I think we all want to know, Gibbs."

"Even if that's true, you have to run three more DNA samples, not to mention a tire track to match…"

She lets out a sigh, "Fine, you win." She turns to the couple, "We're not through." She spins around and heads back to her scientific duties.

"Gibbs sipped his coffee and stared at the Tony and Ziva, "You guys should head back."

"I think that's a good idea. I have a tony of paperwork to do and Tali's been asking for me. She's just a wonderful ball of cuteness! I miss her, Ziva." Tony interjected.

McGee chuckled, " _ball of cuteness_?"

"Uh, yeah, McMouse. Deal with it."

Ziva smiles at Gibbs, "We'll see you on the 12th, right?"

Gibbs nods, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Tony calls to McGee typing away, "You too, right?"

He glances to the three of them, "Of course. Ducky will be coming with me."

Tony puts his arm around Ziva and heads towards the elevator, a few moments and they're gone, on their way back to their home with their daughter.

Ellie asked her boss if he thought seeing them together felt weird. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, leaned back and thought, "Not weird. Different. Good different." He then looked to Alex and Nick and warns, "Rule 12 still applies."

"Why'd you look at me when you said that?" Nick asked.

Gibbs replied sharply, "Don't you have work to do?"


	11. EPILOGUE

**NOTE: NCIS season 14 premieres in America Sept. 20 at 8/9 c. Alex and Nick are the new characters. I am assuming season 15 will be the last season.**

Bishop, McGee, and Gibbs had already "welcomed" on two new full-time agents since Tony's departure. Tony was a mad-dog. He was an aggressive, fast-paced NCIS agent; when an employee with tremendous talent leaves, a gap has to be filled. Vance expressed his concern to Gibbs, who considers a few worthy candidates but set his sights on this one particular woman.

Alex Quinn, whose work at the Law Enforcement Training Center impressed Gibbs. When Gibbs sees potential, he certainly goes for obtaining said talent. Gibbs, through all his years at NCIS, sees the rookies with big heads and faulty judgments walk in and walk out of this department, it makes his jaw clench at the thought of another amateur. Alex, a seasoned professional in the field, marked all of Gibbs qualifications. In some ways, her resilience reminded him of Ziva.

But, Nick Torres, he was _something_ , he was more inexplicably _dark_ than all of them put together. The agent wore a mask three inches thick, enough to put his co-workers at ease. Alex knew him from a former life, when she was his teacher. _This_ was before his fall into a secret cave of undercover work, before he was _damaged_. The other team members wonder silently to themselves if it was ever romantic or mere mentoring. Maybe, just _maybe_ , it is possible the two of them don't know for sure.

Clayton Reeves isn't an agent, as he still finds the British Intelligence a fulfilling career with tremendous perks. He is professionally confident in an appealing suave manner. Bishop finds those traits likable. Clayton acts on behalf of MI-6 when NCIS and the latter correlate in international cases. More and more smuggling schemes and deaths of Navy and Marine Core affiliates link to a _very_ different scenario than at first glance. The United States isn't the only institution looking for the catalyst in a very messy game play. Everything comes full circle in the spring of 2017. Loyalties are tested and an intense retribution of a _particular_ member of the wolf-pack overrides the necessary action.

Tony and Ziva principally parted ways with the team they _used_ to know on the Navy Yard. They were no longer involved in these lives of co-workers long ago. Because co-workers don't divulge into anything more than work and office politics. McGee keeps in contact with Tony every now and then, as Gibbs does the same. Ziva still admires Gibbs and vice-versa. He never talks about her at NCIS and he rarely, almost never, brings up Tony, unless it is in reference to work _Agent_ _DiNozzo_ had done. He does this to distance himself from the past and focus on his team as of _right now_.

Gibbs was the first to know of Ziva's _status_ when the _three_ of them initially came back to America. The agents who came after her resignation did not know of her status _, it was privileged information_. McGee, unlike Gibbs, had a _silent_ knowledge of Ziva. After Tony resigned to take care of Tali, _McGoo_ (or McLicious) couldn't help but figure out the inside "joke" between Vance and Gibbs. The moral Special Agent McGee dug up was a solid one, one with many branches but only one viable closing: don't believe what the _words_ tell you, only believe the _evidence_. He had a flashback to various assignments and _under the table courtesies_ that pertained to the job security of Gibbs (long ago in Mexico), security of NCIS (short-term replacement of Gibbs's _entire_ team to secretly filter out the devious mole), and then, _who could forget_ , the actions in Somalia.

…LATER…

The whole _situation_ is cloudy if you aren't in the loop. No, they aren't on the lam or hidden away in solitude in some state far away. Quite the opposite really, they live and they eat by the fruits of their labor. Tony works better hours at another agency in the DOD, Vance put a good word in for him. Ziva, after getting a supplemental degree, teaches literature and holds a self-defense class at a local gym. When word got around than a previous Mossad, former Navy cop was teaching a defense class, the classes could no longer be held in a small studio. Ziva steadily became a highly respected and revered woman. She was asked to speak on women's rights along with Middle Eastern subjects at various summits and schools. Tony went along for the ride and he also spoke at black-tie events held by the State Department.

The family had built a new life, away from old memories. They were moving on and after a couple of years and being together _as a team_ , they had.

Gibbs retired from NCIS in the year of 2018, the first stop on his list of many to-do items: go to Frank. The man, Mike Franks. A constant _allusion_ to Gibbs because no man with that gigantically ferocious persona could ever really _die_. So, Gibbs kept the memory alive so he _still_ existed. But he never saw him in Mexico when he visited, not even a shadow in the corner of the room. Maybe because it wasn't necessary.

Necessity is a different breed from a simple need and a simple want. Necessity are the bare things nature proves humankind needs. Debating on _love_ and _faith_ could all be deemed meaningless. To one person, who might as well be called a callous man, considers those abstract ideas without value, he grades, _Food and water and shelter_ before all else.

However, to _another individual_ , who goes without food or without water or even a tiny, minuscule amount of shelter but knows that _faith_ and _love_ exist and that _she existed_ with love, she could say that "the food and the water and the shelter could all dry up and we all face a painful death, not knowing the compassion _humanity_ is capable of. Or you could find the _faith_ to go on _one more day_ until the rain pours down on us after a drought. While those who _believed_ and _loved_ find purpose once again, not with the _things people create_ with their hands or machinery, but _in each other_ , they will watch from afar as the people who deemed _love_ empty with no need for it, go back to their corners of the world and merely survive."

She would take a deep breath and finish telling you, "Man did not create love, man did not create faith; man can only mirror a love God has given us, and man needs faith in order to begin loving another. It is a gamble. Yes. The ultimate distinction between _necessity_ and _need_ is what we _think_ _we need_ and what the nature of humanity has _already_ given us, even if you are too lost or too scared to realize it." She looks down to her husband and her child (even if her daughter is no longer a child but a beautiful young adult) and finishes "Thank you".


	12. II-Morning Curiosity

Tali woke up around four on a Saturday morning, it was a little over a week before her eighth birthday, and her mind was too busy to pay attention to the early hour. One of her favorite things in the whole world was her dog, Zara. She was a vanilla lab and golden retriever mix, her golden coat made her think of the sunlight on the day of her fifth birthday, hence her name. Ziva bought her immediately after she got off work; she thought it was about time she had an excuse to own a dog and give it to her daughter. Tony only talked to Ziva about it once or twice and it was no secret he was apprehensive, but after seeing Tali hold Zara for the first time, his mindset changed. This dog was loving, gentle, and protective of Tali and she was _everything_ to her.

She crept out of bed to grab a book off of her desk, she noticed her dog was outside her door and called to her in a volume a few levels above a whisper, "Zar-Zar".

The dog's ears went back and after a few calls she blinked awake; _Tali calls so she must come_. The dog sat and waited by Tali's feet until she decided to do some exploring around the house while her parents were asleep. Tali looked around the corner and down the hall, the bedroom door was closed and the only activity noticed were the noises of snoring from both her father _and_ mother seeping out from the bottom of the door. In her mind she checked off _make sure parents are asleep._ Zara was a smart dog so when Tali looked back to her with a finger over her mouth and said "shh-shhh", they _both_ slowly tip-toed down the stairs.

Tali's father told her not to go into one particular part of the house without his supervision and that was his office. She doesn't fully understand what her father does but he told her if she's ever asked what her parents do, to just say:

 _"_ _Tali, if you are ever asked what your parents do for a living just say your mother is a teacher and your father, uh, he…he..hey Ziva?"_

 _"_ _Tony, she's five, she can say something ridiculous and people at school will take it with a grain of pepper."_

 _"_ _Salt… Alright, Tali, say that your dad gets bad guys."_

She did not dare turn on any lights, so she brought a flashlight with her. She learned very young that her mother has very keen senses plus an incredible memory. She knew her mother had a past in law enforcement before she became a teacher, but her parents never brought anything more than _that_ up.

Once she laid down on the couch, Zara made room for herself, stretching parallel with her owner. Tali read by flashlight while using Zara as a book holder. She finished the book but wanted to read something else or _do something else._ She then thought of her dad's office; thinking how perfect the opportunity presented itself, she had to take it. She reached the end of the hall and stood before glass double doors with white sheers hanging from the inside, right when she placed her hands on the knob to turn it, it clicked but didn't budge. It was locked. She (disappointedly) turned around along with her dog, and headed to the kitchen. Opening the jar of dog treats, she heard a voice coming a few feet behind her, the kitchen lights came on and it was her mother.

"Tali, bo he-na."

"Mom! I _told_ you sneaking up on me, especially when my back is turned, scares me."

"I am _aware_." Ziva took the dog treat from her daughter's little hand and gave it to Zara. She then walks her daughter to the bar stools, "ma ka-ra?"

Her daughter sighs, "Ani lo yoda-at".

Ziva gets up to fill a kettle with water and quietly places it on the stove. "Ein be-ah-ya." She stands where her daughter sits, "Ma hasha-a?"

"I don't know, maybe five or six o'clock..."

"Then what are you doing up, Tali?"

"I told you I don't know, I just _am_." Ziva turns the kettle off and pours two cups of tea, she hands one to her daughter, "Todah, Imma".

"Bevakasha, Tali."

Her kindness is something Tali hopes to mirror, knowing Ziva won't simply go away and leave Tali alone in the kitchen, she tells her mother, "Ani lo me-vinah…ya' know…"

"What do you not get?"

"You and dad, it's like the past is secret from me."

"Is that why you tried to get into his office?" She said with a raised eyebrow, her daughter was not as sly as she thought she was.

"How did you know I-" Her mother was a ninja (so her dad said) and nothing gets by her, "you were watching me?"

"Mm mhm, I _was_ watching you. I must say you are getting better at this _sneaking around_. Although, next time, you must know reading in the dark is bad for your eyes, motek"

Tali finishes her tea and pushes the cup aside, "I wanted to know what abba really does in there. That's all. I promise".

"Well, Tali, he catches bad guys." She looks to her daughter, that answer wasn't enough anymore, "Okay, he-"

"Kills people?" Tali was showing a trace of excitement.

Surprised by her daughter's question, she quickly responds, "No…well _not anymore_ …"

" _My_ dad _killed_ people? How many? Did I know 'em?"

Ziva sighs knowing she was digging hole that needed to be covered as soon as it could, "it was before you were born".

"Did _you_ kill people, _too_? Did you?"

"Tali! _Enough_!"

" _Sorry_ …I just wanted to know more than what you were telling me."

Ziva was frustrated and frankly she was saddened by this conversation, "Please, I ask you, this… _my past_ … it hurt me for a long time, Tali."

"I didn't know it _hurt_ you, imma." Tali wrapped her arms around her mother, "I promise I won't bring it up again".

Ziva smiled at her girl, "No. I believe when you're older _your father and I_ will tell you anything you want to know." She sees hope in her daughter's eyes, " _but_ right now, all _you_ have to worry about is your birthday and who you need to invite over." She gets up to put the cups in the sink, "do we have a deal?"

Tali smiled and got up from the chair, "We have a deal…I guess I wouldn't get all of it anyways, dad says I'm too young." She sighs, "What a pity youth is, my mind is only a seedling in this garden of life!"

Ziva rolls her eyes, "Oh, stop being so dramatic!"

"Never!" Tali laughs in a villainous tone, too overly-dramatic to take seriously.

"What _have you been_ reading…?" She turns off the lights and heads back upstairs with her daughter, "Hey, Tali, Laila tov".

As she turns to go back to her room, Tali responds to her mother, "ani ohevet otach, imma!"

Ziva blows her a kiss, "Ani ohevet otach harbeh yoter mimeni".

Tali blows a kiss back and heads to her room with her best friend, Zara.

When Ziva climbs back in bed, she feels his arm around her waist pulling her towards his chest, "Tali wake you up?"

"Yes. She is one _curious_ little girl." She turns to face Tony and they stare back at each other for a moment, "So dramatic…she's like you"

He chuckles, "nun-uh, dramatics is _your_ area of expertise, Zee- _vah_ ".

"Ha-ha, what _ever_." She says, closing her eyes.

He closes his eyes to then say, "Mi ohev otach yoter mimeni?"

She blindly finds his cheek, "Ahuvi, mm, _only you_ Tony, only you".

 **Note: transliteration was difficult for me, but I tried my best to translate the sounds into English text. Ahui=handsome guy, "Mi ohev yoter mimeni"=asking a female who loves her more than me, "Ani ohevet otach harbeh yoter mimeni" =telling a female from a female: I love you more than myself, Ma ka-ra= the equivalent of "what's wrong?", Ani lo yoda-at=I don't know, Ani lo me vinah="I don't understand"/ "I don't get it", Ein be-a-ya= "no problemo", "Ma hasha-a"="What's the time"/"What time is it"**


	13. II- Like Her Mother

**Short** **intro** **chapter. Also, I know I've skipped around on the timeline...from now on it should flow better...**

"And if anyone gives you trouble just-"

"Kick them."

"No."

"Stab them?"

"No! Tali, who told you it was okay to stab people?"

"Ziva!" Tony called out, "Did you tell Tali to kick and or stab people who give her trouble?"

Ziva kneeled down beside Tali. "Of course not. She must've gotten the idea from you."

"Me?"

"Yes! You were watching that stupid movie… Goodfellas a few nights ago."

Tony held out his finger, "Oh no no, Tali would be saying she would shoot people if she-"

Tali interrupted, "Bam Bam! I-"

"No! Don't even say that!" Ziva told her daughter.

He then remembered, "Oh! I know! Ziva, it was Kill Bill. That must be the reason why she's talking like Black Mamba."

Ziva rolled her eyes and tended to her daughter, "Tali, I'll be only a phone call away. Remember to be nice to your teachers."

"And your classmates." Tony interjected as he handed his daughter her book bag from the back of the car.

The book bag was a deep olive green with black straps and black zippers, on the front pocket laid an Israeli flag pendant, which Ziva put on there the night before. Ziva was very committed to raising her daughter with the same Jewish traditions she had had back in Israel. Tali was six years old.

Five times the school bell dinged, indicating it was time for the students to file in and go to their homerooms.

"Alright" Ziva began as she straightened herself beside Tony, "You ready?"

Tali smiled and held up a paper with her classroom information on it, "Yes!"

Tony's face suddenly showed a look of worry, "Just be good, uh…" He looked to Ziva, "I don't really know what else to say.."

Tali chimed at her father, "Abba, I am a strong and independent girl that rejects anything less than, uh…"

Ziva helped her daughter, "the best?"

Tali nodded with a smile, "I am a strong and independent girl that rejects anything less than the best" She replied triumphantly and her father smiled.

"Wow, okay. I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now go to class and remember to-"

"Be good. I know, I know" She turned towards the school door

"See, Tony, she knows" Ziva chuckled then yelled to her daughter, "Ani ohevet otcha!"

She turned around, "Love you too!" Shen then looked to her father and crossed her arms, "Abba, you will be here, uh, prom-ly at 4:30, yes?" Ziva made sure to sign her up for after school activities before the school year began; the extra time worked well with their work schedules.

Tony laughed at the idea his daughter was trying to be so adult-like, "Yes, Ta-Lee, I will be here _promt-ly_ at 4:30."

Tali then smiled and opened the door to the school, "Good. Toda!"

And Tali was gone to her first day of 1st grade.

Tony sighed then looked to Ziva; a silent acknowledgment. They both got back into the car and Tony headed to Ziva's work to drop her off; carpooling was so much easier this time of day.

"She's growing up… _fast_ " Ziva said looking through the photo album on her phone.

Tony noticed from the corner of his right eye and commented, "Oh remember that one was, uh, the time she got into my shaving cream."

They both laughed.

Ziva smiled and said "she did say she wanted to be like you!"

"Nah, she's too much like you for that to be true."

"Oh, Selicha! Okay she's like both of us."

"She's better than the both of us. You noticed she's trying to use big words now? She's six…"

"Only six. But she is very decisive and _stubborn_."

"Yeah, well she is _your_ kid."

"Excuse me?" She lightly hits him on his arm.

"Oh you know what I mean!"

The car pulled up to where Ziva usually got out.

"Got everything?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I believe so" She looked in the back seat, "Yep." She leaned in to Tony and gave him a quick peck.

He smiled, "Ah, Zee, remember next month to ask for that Monday and Tuesday off."

She nodded in recollection, "Got it." She was about to close the door and walk off but she needed to add, "You know you never told me where we were going…"

His grin was mischievous, "I gotta get to work".

"Tony!"

"You'll see! Trust me."

She rolled her eyes and closed the door and started to walk away when he rolled the window down to say one last thing before driving away, "Love youuuuu"

This provoked a chuckle, "Byeee Tony" and she stuck out her tongue briefly.

He did the same and drove off.


	14. II- Almost Perfect

"Who was at the door?" McGee said coming up behind Tony.

Tony and Ziva were having Timothy McGee and his wife over for the weekend. They rarely saw Tony and his family due to the unfortunate distance from D.C., so having their former co-workers over required a few weeks' notice and planning. Since Leroy Jethro Gibbs had retired from NCIS, Tim had been handed his own team. Tim contacted Tony about the newfound stress of having his own team when he initially got promoted from senior field agent almost two years ago; Tony encouraged him to try it out for a few weeks, telling him if he didn't feel he's cut out for it then to ask for his old position back. He took his advice and learned, surprisingly, he liked his new position.

Tony turned around, shutting the door behind him. "Just a messager." He tucked a small white envelope into the pocket in his shirt. "Are the girls still doing alright?"

"Well, they've finished a bottle already so I think that's a good sign. The last I heard was Delilah asking Ziva to show her how to throw a knife" Tim replied.

Tony chuckled and then a sudden apprehension showed in his face, "I don't think that's a good idea. Knives and wine don't mix. Trust me, you should've seen her during last year's Octoberfest…"

"Well, you might want to go out there and stop her before someone loses a hand." Tony and Tim heard a loud burst of laughter coming from the back of the house. Tim pointed towards the backyard and Tony quickly walked towards the doors.

Tony slid open the patio door, "What happened?!" Then his eyes landed on Ziva with a huge smile on her face and a damp shirt, alongside Delilah with a Knife and a water balloon in her hand.

"Hey Tony", Ziva said nonchalantly.

Delilah looked over her shoulder and smiled to Tim and Tony, "Hey guys!"

Both men stepped out of the house and onto the patio to where their girls were and exchanged looks with each other. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tony asked his friend.

"Uh, yep. It looks like the girls are…" Tim crosses him arms, "Actually, I don't have a clue what's going on here."

Delilah chimes in, "Ziva was just showing me how to throw a knife!"

"With water balloons?", McGee questioned.

Delilah looks down at the water balloons in her lap, "Oh, uh, well, we didn't really have anything to throw the knives at…"

"And Tali still had some balloons left from this summer, so I filled them up and threw them in the yard…", Ziva explained.

"And I accidently poked the balloon in Ziva's hand when she was helping me practice…" Delilah looked to Ziva and chuckled.

"See McGoo? A perfectly good explanation." Tony turned back towards the house, then over his shoulder said, "Zee, wine and knives…don't."

Tony and Tim sat down in the living room, leaving Ziva and Delilah to their own devices.

"So when do you expect Tali home?" Tim asked.

Tony looked at his phone for the time, "Should be coming home soon. Her friend's mom said that after dance class they would go out for frozen yogurt….I give it another half-hour."

McGee nodded and looked at a framed photo of Tali, Ziva, and Tony on the wall, "Wow."

"Hm?"

"Just. Thinking…" Tony put his phone back in his pocket, intending to listen to his friend. McGee continued, "You and Ziva….you ever thought _this_ would happen? And then Tali… just wow."

Tony sat back, "Nope. Well, honestly, before we parted ways and she was still an agent, I did. Man, that was some time ago." A hint of a smile came across his face, "But regardless, I'm glad it did happen. I don't know what I'd be without that little girl."

"You're a good dad, Tony."

"I try to be."

"What's it like?" Tim couldn't help his curiosity.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "You looking for advice?"

"Actually-"

"Timmy, my boy, is _she pregnant_? She shouldn't be drinking! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Actually, what I was going to say _before_ you interrupted me, was me and Delilah were talking about having a kid…"

Tony straightened up, "Ohhh, well, what's there to think about? You both have stable careers and you seem pretty settled in."

McGee shrugged, "I don't know…it's just…"

"You think you wouldn't be an acceptable father? Worried that you will make mistakes or end up like the kind of dad your father was?" Tony guessed, a rather good guess by that.

McGee was surprised, "How did you know?"

Tony laughed and said, "Because. I was in your shoes once, except I _already_ had her…honestly, I had no choice because Ziva was supposedly dead and Tali only had me. _But_! I was concerned about being a good father, I mean you and I didn't exactly have role model fathers…just learn from those mistakes. But know that you _will_ make mistakes. Hell, when I first got her, I didn't know how to feed her, let alone change diapers. The point is, it _is okay_ to make mistakes. It's part of life."

"Huh. You're right. I think I could do this." McGee smiled.

The doorbell rang and the two of them could hear two little girls outside and one older lady telling them to calm down. Tony got up to answer the door.

Tali and her friend ran into the house, passing Tony, giggling all the way to her room.

"Hey, Anthony." The lady said.

"Kim. I see they had a good time. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, I would love to _but_ I gotta pick up Mike from the golf course" She rubs her temple, "You would not believe what happened!"

"What happened?"

"His friend dared him to jump across one of the sand dunes and hit the ball while in the air. That man! So now I have to take him to the hospital." She half-heartedly chuckles.

"What? Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Kim. But…karma?"

Tony calls out for Tali.

"Yeah?!" Tali yells to her father from her room.

"Tell Kelsey her mom is waiting for her!"

Kelsey and Tali walk out from the hallway and go to the door. The girls exchange hugs and part ways. Kim looks back to Tony, "Anthony, make sure Ziva writes down that cookie recipe! I've asked her for weeks!"

"Got it! See ya'll next week!" Tony closes the door and as he turns around Tali is standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Where is Imma?!"

"She's….uhhh…" Tony needed to find the right words to explain that her mother is tipsy outside with knives.

"She's right behind you." From the kitchen, Ziva walks out with Delilah strolling right behind.

Tali's face lights up, "Imma!" She runs to embrace her mother.

Delilah strolls right up to Tim, "So adorable."

Tim looks at the very domestic scene with Ziva, a former Mossad operative and NCIS special agent, with her daughter. "Hey, Delilah, I think… I need to talk to you about something tonight." He says with a smile.

Delilah cocks her head with a mischievous grins, "Alright, Tim."

"Why is your shirt wet?" Tali asked, looking up at Ziva.

Ziva shrugs, "Spilled some water on it. No big deal."

"Ohhhh." Tali walks over to McGee and Delilah, "Hi!" She says with a big smile.

The two of them greet Tali and hug her.

Later into the night hour, after Tali goes to bed, it's quieter in the house. Tony is in his home office, looking at some documents in manila folders, writing down notes in the margins. McGee knocks on the door and walks in.

Tony looks up from his reading glasses, "Ah, Tim, thought you and Delilah were going to bed."

"She's getting ready right now. I'll be doing the same in a few minutes. Just wanted to say g'night."

Tony looks at the wall clock in his office, "Oh, it is getting late. I should be getting to bed soon, as well."

"Hey, Tony…"

"Yeah?"

"Who was at the door earlier today?"

Tony gets up and sighs, "I knew you would ask that eventually."

"Are you in trouble? Is something wrong?"

"Nah. Nothing is wrong. The guy who handed me _this_ at the door, " Tony takes out the same white envelope from his pocket and hands it over to Tim, "works for me at the department."

Tim scans the document, "It's a list of names and numbers."

"Yeah, they're contacts."

"For?"

"Not exactly sure, yet. Just making sure those people are still being safe with confidential information." Tony turns off his office lamp and walks towards the door, Tim follows. "The list is hand delivered to me so I don't risk losing the secrecy digitally."

Tony closes the door behind him. Tim notices a familiar name, "Orli? Orli is on the list. Is Ziva okay?"

"Oh yes, Ziva is fine. We took care of that problem a few years back. Our department values Orli and her agency a great deal. She's helped us out more than anyone else could. It's all…formalities." Tony explained, taking the list and folding it up in his pocket.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad. Seems like this is quite the life you have here."

Tony smiled, "Yes. I really couldn't be happier. Which reminds me… you and Delilah; I expect an invite to the baby shower."

Tim shushed him and whispered, "She's not even _pregnant_ yet, Tony. I haven't exactly told her I want to… _you know_ …"

"Ah, I got ya." Tony made sure the doors were locked and turned off the lights. The two friends parted ways and went to their bedrooms.

Ziva was already in bed reading a Fitzgerald novel. Tony entered and closed the door behind him.

"Didn't expect you to still be up." Tony saw Ziva put down her book and walk over to him.

"Well, I was waiting" She replied.

"For?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow, "You."

Tony looked at her curiously, "Ohhh, well, you know, we have guests."

"So? We can be quiet."

"No." Tony said trying to remain at ease.

"Yes."

"No."

Then she presses her body against his, then whispers in his ear, "You need to take a shower."

Tony laughs quietly, "Ah, okay, I see," he sniffs himself, "Oh come on! I don't stink."

Ziva was already in their bathroom, behind the shower curtain.

Tony connects the dots and quickly undresses to join his wife.

While Tony washes her back, she looks over her shoulder, "You think Tim is going to go through with it?"

Tony thinks back at any conversion between the three of them, "Through with what?"

"A kid, Tony. You think they'll go through with it?"

"How did you know-?"

"Tony, don't you remember? I hear _everything_. You're the one who has called me a _ninja_."

He turns her around, "Why was I even surprised? And… you're _my_ ninja. Don't ever forget that."

Tony leans in and kisses her deeply, "I never could forget it even if I tried." Ziva responded.

"Oh, but don't say _anything_. Tim would kill me."

"My lips are sealed." She smiles back at him and wraps her arms around him.


	15. II- Dallas

A/N: I watched the season 14 premiere of NCIS and I was pleasantly surprised; I was impressed by Wilmer's acting and how seamless the writing was. Alex's character has a ton of potential, but needs to be better established. McGee has had 13 seasons to become who he is now, and he has become very well-rounded. I have never been a huge fan of the Ellie character, but every TV show needs a flatter quirky piece. Also, Gibbs seems more relaxed like he was back in the early seasons.

To the fans that are angry at the writers with the way Tony left: At first I was angry with Gary and his staff because they "killed off" Ziva. They had to give Tony a really good reason to leave; if Tali had no one else, then Tony had to leave to be there for his daughter. However, to me it is very obvious Ziva couldn't realistically be dead and the writers hinted at it through dialogue. This isn't hopeful wishing on my part, it's just the only logical truth. I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction if Ziva was dead and Tony and Ziva weren't a good match.

A couple of yawns came from the backseat of the cab as it pulled up to the B terminal at the Ronald Reagan National Airport. It was about to turn 8, and already busy than ever. Everyone seemed to know their final destination, except Ziva.

"Zee." He nudged his partner awake.

"Wha-", she stirred and looked outside the cab's window.

He gave her a smile, "We're here. Come on."

Tony tipped the driver and grabbed the suitcase out of the trunk. Ziva already had two carry-on bags in her hands. Tony took one of them and strapped in across his body.

"This is going to be a weird weekend…being without Tali…"

"Just be glad I told you to pack light."

He gave her her ticket, to which she examined for a destination, "So we have a four day weekend and you want to go to ….Dallas?"

"Well, considering the time constraint, out of the U.S. is out of the question. As much as I would love to see you in a string bikini, sipping Mai Tais in Tahiti… I doubt we would have the luxury to enjoy it. Besides, Dallas is world famous. Everyone needs to go there at least once."

She shrugged and continued walking, "We didn't have to even leave the house to enjoy time together, you know?"

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

Tony and Ziva stopped at a coffee kiosk and sat down on a bench. They had a little less than an hour till the plane would arrive. For some reason, only known to them, they were on the subject of their dream treehouses. Tony laughed at Ziva's idea of grenade launchers on either side of hers. Ziva chuckled and rolled her eyes at Tony's dream of a giant piranha-filled moat.

Suddenly, right in the middle of a sentence, Tony was about to finish, his eyes shifted to an object behind Ziva.

"What is it Tony?" When he didn't answer, she turned her head to notice a familiar woman. A deja-vu moment for the both of them.

"That's …"

"I know." Jeanne Benoit, the infamous woman no one could forget (no matter how much you wanted to) "I remember. Do you want to say something to her?"

Tony shook of the feeling and suddenly a peace came over. "Actually, maybe." He then told her a quick summary about how Jeanne and himself had somewhat made peace of their differences when he saved her husband in Togu, South Sudan.

Ziva smiled and rubbed her hand on his cheek, "Well, I married a wonderful man. Come on." She took him up on his feet. Jeanne saw them and turned to her husband, David. David yelled out Tony's name, except he added the word 'agent' and 'DiNozzo'.

Tony and Ziva shared a look and turned around to stare at the couple before them. It was about four years since Tony had seen Jeanne on that mission to Africa. For some people, certain faces are hard to forget.

"Hello David...Jeanne." Tony spoke with such poshness, keeping awkwardness absent from their reunion.

"Tony, wow. It's been a long time." Jeanne then looked to the woman standing by Tony's side. "You must be…"

Ziva smiled and reached out to shake Jeanne's hand, "Ziva."

"Ziva? Have we met before?"

David added to Jeanne's question, "Were you at the 2017 Doctors Without Borders conference?"

Tony chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, no. No, I'm not a doctor. But we have met before." Without missing a beat, she laid all her cards on the table, "I used to work with Tony, many years ago."

Jeanne thought back and connected pieces in her mind, She let out an audible sigh of enlightenment, "So, now, you two… You two are…"

Tony chimed in, "Married. Our daughter is six, going on seven right now."

Jeanne's mouth dropped at the word daughter, but mostly, at the word that came before, our. Tony DiNozzo is a father? People really can change... David just smiled in his own way, "Oh cool! Our daughter is about to turn three."

"Really? Oh that's wonderful." Ziva couldn't help being nice.

The four of them chatted for another ten minutes or so before splitting apart to go to their respective gates. Tony mentioned to Ziva that that went better than he thought. Ziva just sipped her coffee,making a checklist in her head about how much has changed since she resigned NCIS, how much the two of them have changed and formed into two people they never thought they could be.

They got off the plane 3 hours later and grabbed a courtesy shuttle to the very classy OMNI hotel right off the 35.

It was an October, a cool fall day. A perfect fusion for tonight.

Ziva stepped into the hotel and looked in marvel at the splendid blues and royal purples. Once again, when she thought her partner couldn't surprise her anymore, he did. He took her hand and led her to their hotel room.

While Ziva crashed onto the bed, Tony smiled at her total obliviousness at how she looked. Her arms were spread out and head tilted with her hair covering her face. Honestly, he wanted to make a comment inferring she looked like a victim they used to take pictures of at a crime scene.

"Comfortable?" He took off his shoes and crossed over to Ziva, looking down on her.

She opened her eyes, "Very."

He laid next to her with his head propped up by his arm. "I think a few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. We've got reservations for 9."

She had her eyes closed and half-asleep by now, so she patted his chest.

She awakened to the sound of a shower and a buzzing phone in her pocket, she must've not taken it out. She looked over to the clock in red LED, 4:24 PM. Her phone still buzzing, she lifted it out of her pocket and answered it; when she did, the face of her daughter filled up the screen.

"Imma!" The little girl had a big smile on her face with the company of an older man behind her, Senior.

"Hi, Tali! baby, what are you up to?"

Senior looked into the phone and asked where his son was.

"I believe he's in the bathroom."

"Tell him to stop looking at himself and get out here!" He laughs then changes the subject, "How ya doing Ziva? Tony's treating you okay?"

"Yes, as always. Perfect. Like you."

"Don't flatter me, I'll let the two of you talk." Senior looks over to Tali who's making silly faces into the camera for her mother. "Monkey, I'll be in the kitchen when you're done here. Okay?"

Tali nodded and bragged to her mother about the cool things she discovered at the Science museum and how dinosaurs died. Ziva just sat and listened to her fast-paced daughter talk on and on about whatever six year old are into these days.

Tony snuck up behind Ziva and put his hands on Ziva's shoulders, "Tali!"

Ziva jumped at his voice then handed the phone over to Tony. They spoke to each other for about five minutes then hung up on the promise Tali would draw something for her abba while her parents were gone. Tali happily obliged.

They had a pretty enjoyable time in downtown Dallas and even caught an early improv show in Deep Ellum. The sun started to go down so it was time to head back and get ready for a romantic night.

Ziva spun around in a blue cocktail dress and had her hair long and wavy with 3" heels. Her lips were darkened with lip stain and her eyes popped in a nighttime shadow effect. Tony wore a classic black suit and his hair slicked back in such a class act way, he also wore thin framed Oakley glasses. Tony also knew Ziva liked it when he didn't shave for a few days. The look Tony had when he found her in Israel all those years ago. It wasn't pure but definitely refined; like an aged wine.

"You look stunning, sweetheart." He smiled and opened the door for her.

"So do you. Very James Bond. I love it."

He put his arm around her, "Oh, I love it when you speak movie to me."

It was a rooftop bar and grill, the pool was the center of attention. No one swan in it, though; it was too chilly to dare take a dive. However, the skyline of skyscrapers and lit buildings bounced off the water in an almost hypnotizing sensation. The water was neon blue and being elevated that high, it seemed to be like dining in the stars, themselves.

After their meal, they stood by the rails in the open-air, overlooking the city below. Tony was reminiscing about their old lives.

"I promised you I would come back. Time is a funny thing. In America, timing is everything" She paused for a breath on reflection.

"I can say with absolute certainty that I never moved on. I was always waiting...something special...someone special." He places his hand against her cheek. Her skin was colder than his palm. She welcomed his warmth, a chilly night it was. The melodies coming from a live band played through the air.

"You completed a mission."

"How's that?"

"You gave me back my necklace"

"You snuck it in my jacket so that I would have to find you ...again."

Tony took her hand and took her in for a waltz, the band played a Sinatra tune.

"Marry me, Ziva."

"We are married, Tony."

"I know."

She tilted her head, looking ever so sly, "So, do you want to get a divorce then marry me again? I've only been married once, Tony, to you."

"Ziva…let me put it this way, we married in a courthouse, I'd like to do it...properly...I never understood the depth of religion until you."

She put her head in the curve of his neck and whispered, "You were my prayer answered."

"I am never going to let you go."

"One day you will have to."

"Beyond death, my dear."

A loud scream came from the opposite side of roof, coming from inside the restaurant.

Ziva looked to her husband, "For old times sake?"

Tony darted towards the door, it was a man in his late 30's holding a knife to a woman's throat. The woman was crying and begging the man to let her go. There was a man, scared frozen, that had been sitting with the hostage, apparently on a date.

Ziva went around the back, behind the man, waiting. Tony, being a full-time employee at one of the department in the DoD, he felt obligated to make his authority known.

"Sir!, put the knife down and back away!"

The man tightened his grip on the woman and looked towards Tony, "No!" The man started tearing up, a broken man, "This bitch..ruined my life! My career, my house, my own kid!"

"I don't disagree with your feelings, sir. I don't know her. I don't know you. but I promise-"

He said angrily , "What? Promise what? She cheats on me for three years, runs away with all of my money that I earned! I earned it all!"

"What's your name?"

The woman hostage cried and screamed, "Edgar Rollins! His name is Edgar Rollins! Help me, please!"

Tony nodded, "Ok, I will but I need I you, Edgar? Edgar I need you to cooperate with me her. Okay? Can you do that?"

"She...She ruined me!" Edgar cried.

"Jail time for battery or murder is worse."

"Who are you? a cop?!"

"I am a federal agent with the United States Anti-Terrorism Department in Washington D.C. I am not someone you want to mess with right now."

The man froze in place at the sound of federal agent. He wasn't a cop, he was worse than that. Suddenly, before he had the time to respond, he was thrown to the ground by Ziva. In a quick move, Ziva had gotten the knife out of the assailant's hand and flipped him on his stomach.

Ziva tied his hands up with a cloth napkin and had the hotel security look after him until the police arrived to pick him up.

Ziva went over to Tony in pride, "So? Not bad for a retired agent?"

Tony nodded, "Not bad at all. I'm surprised you haven't forgotten"

"Hm, well some things you never forget." She crossed her arms and slouched seductively against the railing.

"To be honest, it was kinda sexy."

"Kinda sexy?"

"Yes."

She walked towards Tony and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "Have you forgotten any of your training?" Her face was so close to his, he forgot how to breath. This woman could be so devious and so seductive atthe same time; he somehow could still be surprised. "Because I can help you remember."

She reached into his pocket and pulled out the hotel keycard and scampered off. It took Tony a few seconds to realize what the hell was going on, then he ran after her. He met up with her in the elevator, just before the doors shut. There was a burst of laughter and then silence.

They got back to their hotel room and Ziva started to undress, when Tony's cell phone rang. It was his dad calling for the night. Tony needed to answer the call and check on Tali, but then again, he also wanted to take ravage this woman, who kept teasing him while on the phone.

"Tali went to bed about an hour ago. She wanted to climb up on a couple of exhibits, luckily I caught her before she took the T-rex for a ride…" Senior waited on the line for a response, but all he could here was chuckling and mhms. "Uh, son?"

"Yeah? Oh right, uh, Tali's pretty mischievous. Listen, now's not a good time. Call you tomorrow?"

Senior then could translate what his son just said to what he really meant. His son was trying to get his rocks off and he was the only thing in the way of that.

Tony thought he hit the red button to hang up, he didn't. Senior heard noises that a father should never hear ever in his life. "Son? Son? Are you there?..." No response, but a lot of noises not meant for his ear. He hung up and, oddly enough, he felt pride with a touch of nausea.


	16. II-Surprise

It had been almost a week since Anthony had seen Ziva. In that week, the house when he arrived home after filing papers and approving strategies, just didn't feel pleasantly comfortable or cozy like it did when the woman was there. He made an arrangement with his superior to get off work earlier to pick up his little girl from after-school; he had just pulled up to the front of the school.

He started chuckling to himself when he saw a 4'4" honey brown girl in one long fishtail plait came running towards his SUV. Her face, he couldn't help but notice, so bright and filled with joy, Tony knew why.

She pulled herself up into the backseat and pushed her olive colored bag to the seat next to her. "Hey sweety. How was school?" He reached over to the passenger side and grabbed a clear sandwich baggy with animal crackers and a bottle with red liquid and handed it over to Tali.

"Yes!" She grabbed the bag and drink right out of her father's hands without missing a beat."Um, it was good. Nicky said he liked me."

He started driving, "Oh? What did you say?" He looked in the rearview and noticed Tali smirk while chewing on the crackers. "You remember what I said about boys, right? They've got cooties. Your mother can vouch for that." They both snicker.

"Yeah, yeah.. I know abba… That's why I hit him and took his harmonica-"

"You what?!"

"You heard me!"She shrugged, took a sip, and continued, "Besides we made a friendship pact."

"You took his harmonica, Tali. Did you ask his permission?"

"Uh.. well, no. But after I took it, he said it was ok…so..."

He rubbed his temple and sighed. "You're giving it back on Monday". He heard the beginning of a protest coming from her, but stopped her with his command. "You got that? Now, you're mother should be getting home in the next hour. You want to pick up some flowers or chocolate for her and show her how sweet a daughter you are?"

"Oh! Imma! She's coming home today from that, uh, what was it?"

"Conference in California. Imma was assisting some really cool people with our neighbor countries get along. These people that are chosen get to talk for four days about topics they want to talk about. Topics that are important for our country." He tried his best to word it the way an 8 year old would explain it. Ziva was chosen to attend a UN subsidized conference north of Los Angeles. The UN had recently, over the past few years, been trying to dissolve Israel and the whole country. It started in 2016, when a UN vote declared Jerusalem had no historical significance to the Jews. Ziva had to do something. That's when she became interested in lobbying and championing for a continued relationship with United States and Israel. This conference could bring light to a rather bleak situation.

It was a quarter to seven when Ziva pulled into the driveway. She had barely gotten out of the car when she was met by her daughter and a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Tali! Oh baby, thank you. These are lovely." She stood up and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I missed you, Imma!" Tali let go of her mother and went around to the back of the car, she picked up Ziva's carry on bag. "Come on! We got food, Abba said you'd be hungry!"

Ziva picked up her luggage and shut the trunk. "Speaking of abba..Where is your father?" Tali only responded with a smile and headed inside. "Tali! I asked you a question! Where -" A pair of large hands wrapped around her waist, she jumped and dropped her bag onto the driveway.

"Oh sorry I scared you. " He turned her around and looked deep into her eyes, feeling complete.

"If I was to be scared by anyone, I'm glad it was you." She laughed and edged closer to him. "I'm so glad to be home, Tony." She began to bend down to pick up her bag but he intercepted it.

"Allow me, ma' lady."

"Oh, thank you. Such a gentleman." She gave him a slap on the behind.

They were two steps away from the front door until Tony turned around, alerting Ziva. "I forgot something."

Ziva looked back at her car to see if she had another bag to carry in. "What? I think we got everything. What did you forget?"

Tony dropped the bag inside and came back out, "This." He closed the distance between them, put his hand in the curve of her back and dipped her for the deepest kiss they had had in a long time.

She looks at him so tenderly and so wide eyed, "wow. I didn't know you still had that in you."

"I never lost it, Zee. I missed you." He brings her back up, caresses her cheek and kisses her again.

"I can tell." Flirting with his shirt, she bites her lip. "And.. tonight you can show me just how much you missed me."

He takes a moment to engrain this image of Ziva in his mind then takes up that offer. "Deal."

The three of them enjoy a family dinner of rotisserie chicken, mac n' cheese (at Tali's request), green beans, and sweet potato casserole.

"Thank you for helping with the dishes, baby. It means a lot to me." Ziva said, watching her daughter brush her teeth.

She rinsed her mouth out then wiped her face off diligently. "Al lo devar, Imma." She knew her mother loved it when she spoke in her native tongue. "Um, can we go see that movie tomorrow. You promised. Remember?"

"Be'tach, you got all of your homework done for this weekend, yes?"

"Vadai, beVadai!"

"Good." Ziva bent down to kiss Tali on the cheek and ruffled her hair. "Laila tov".

Tali looked up at her imma, blew a kiss and ran off to her room. Zara , the beloved retriever, followed her into her room. Ziva could hear Tali in bed whispering to her. Ziva chuckled and trotted to the master bedroom.

The room was dark, three lit candles adorned the dresser, two on each nightstand, and a few more were lit in the bathroom. She fell silent but her senses were on high-alert. She worried Tony was going to come up and take her by surprise. "Tony?" She said just above a whisper.

"I thought you were going to say something else,,, in french…" He was standing behind twirled around and saw Tony in a robe and cat ears…She was expecting the cliche robe, but definitely not the cat ears. He saw that it got her attention, so he explained. "Tali picked them out for me this week. I figured you'd be impressed with my lack of resilience to childish things. Looks good on me, right?"

She laughed, "Tony, don't worry. No part of me thought you _couldn't_ be childish. You loved to pull pranks on me at NCIS. Need not worry."

"Hey! you always retaliated and got your revenge. Plus, I knew you liked it when I teased you."

Ziva took the ears of his head. "Oh! Really?" He nodded. "Well, I think these ears look better on me, you think...Tony?"

He took the ears off her head now, placed them on the dresser, and made a growl. "I think I know what'd look even better than those silly things on you…" He reached for wrists and pulled her in.

Trying to be coy, her voice light and airy, "what would that be?"

One hand lightly scanned her bare skin on her side. She closed her eyes, waiting for whatever he had next. Hot breath crawled down her neck, sending shivers down her spine. It had been about a week since she felt like this; something could only be satisfied by Anthony. This game couldn't go on for much longer; she needed him. The question was if he needed her just as much. She figured she could play this game too. Ziva took her hand and lightly, like a feather, traced all of the lines and dips in his chest. Then, after sending a group of kisses on his collarbone, he finally moved forward. Her body was pushed down on the bed, she tore her own shirt off and he took care of her jeans. He stopped to admire how her form worked so well in clothes, but dangerously irresistible without. She hopped up and dragged Tony on top of her. She pulled his shirt off and tossed in in a nearby chair, barely missing. She took one hand in his hair, pulling him down on her. The weight of his body was such a turn-on she froze to stare in his eyes for a moment.

"I love you." She said it slow and soft.

"I love you." He said it firm and fresh.

"My foot is falling asleep." He got up from the bed to stomp is foot. After a minute he was back with an apologetic look. She smirked and shrugged. As she was wearing a black bralet with white lace trim, she figured he'd be back into her in no time.

Early into their re-established relationship, they had an apprehensive and courteous way of making love. But, after they settled down, no less than one flesh, they were literally too comfortable with each other. Anthony and Ziva could read eachother's minds in a matter of speaking. Shopping seemed simple enough, when Ziva didn't like something (or someone) a simple look directed toward him could give Anthony all the commentary needed. They forgot _trying_ to be domestic and forgot about walking on eggshells so they wouldn't fight. They fought, they sometimes couldn't stand each other. But, they always made up, they always found a need for each other, they always loved each other and always will. They forgot about the _trying_ to be perfect because they soon realized they were perfect being so happily imperfect.

Ziva was glued to his pelvis, both out of breath, "hey we paid the water bill, right?" Tony groaned then she lightly slapped him to get his attention. "You always forget, Tony."

He sighed playfully, sat himself up, so he and Ziva were facing each other, "yes, how could I forget, you texted me about a hundred times reminding me."

"It was not a hundred times."

"Really?" His hand stroked her cheek to get a lock of hair out of her face.

"Ok, maybe like ten or fifteen...but not a hundred." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"You're so cute" Tony replied.


	17. II- Philly Cheese Steak

_**The NCIS episode premiere on Nov 11th is supposed to have Tony DiNozzo Sr. in it. Sounds to me like Tony moved…. ;)**_

After Ziva arrived back home and showing her deep appreciation for Tony, it was Tali's request to not see a movie but a live performance. She told her mother that her best friend Kelsey's sister is in a ballet showcase at the local university. Tali loved going to ballet class, but she did it more for the friends and "weird" outfits than for the art. Ziva knew this, but she was too young for krav maga classes so ballet it was.

"Can we please go? Kelsey told her sister we would come. Three free tickets at will call. Please. Please. Pleaasseee." Tali pleaded with Ziva.

"Tali." Ziva said, looking up from her computer. She saw Tali with slumped shoulders and a pouty face standing in the doorway. Ziva motioned for her daughter to come hither. "Alright. I would love to. What time?" Tali handed over a flyer with all of the event's information printed on it.

"It says it starts at seven. But, she want us to get there earlier."

Ziva looks over the flyer and puts it on her desk. "I don't see a reason why we couldn't go. But I can't be positive if abba will be able to come." Tali drops her head and sighs. "Oh, you know the past month has been pretty tough on him. You tell him when he gets home, okay?"

Tali shrugs then smiles, "But you are sure you'll come."

"Of course. Who else would drive you?"

Two hours later, Anthony came through the door and was urgently met with his daughter. She handed over the flyer "What is this?" Tali stomped her foot. "Uh, ballet recital? You wanna go" He looked down waiting for her to say something. "T-bird, use your words. Please."

"Can you come?"

"It says it's tomorrow at seven. Uh, well, I…" He reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone to look at his calander of appointments and deadlines. "Ah, okay. Yes. I can go."

Tali jumped and hugged her father. "Yes! Toda!"

"Ein bea'ya" He said while Tali turned to walk away. Sharing a home with his Israeli wife for about six years led him to unconsciously pick up the language. "Hey, will there be food there?"

Tali turned around and questioned her father, "Really? This is supposed be a fancy showcase and all you can think about is if there will be food?"

"Uh, yeah." Tali rolled her eyes and scampered off, but not before Tony called out to her, "oh, come on! I was kidding. Okay, I wasn't kidding. You know your dad likes to eat. You're mom knows. I'm like a bear." No response. "Okay nice to see you too."

Ziva decided to wear white cigarette pants, a royal blue satin tunic and black high heels with silver diamond teardrop earrings and matching necklace. Tony wore black dress pants, classic black tassel loafers, and a light blue Calvin Klein button down with a large faced silver Swiss watch (Ziva's 3rd anniversary gift to him). Tali wore her long hair down with numerous curls swishing back and forth on her back in a white and black floral sundress and black flats. They entered the fourier hand in hand. Tali left her parents to hang out with her school friends on the grounds that she would meet them at their seats at the first flicker of the lights.

The couple was standing by the bar, enjoying the intermission and a few glasses of cognac when someone in his vision caught him by surprise.

"To-, Tony?" A black haired woman came into view with a tanned, tall man by her side.

Tony choked on his drink and lightly coughed, "Zoe?"

Ziva simply smiled. Tony told her about Zoe the first week they had their reunion. She never met her.

Zoe glanced at Ziva but quickly her attention fell completely on Tony.

"Wow, well it's been what? How long?"

Cohesively they said "6 years"

"Well, you look great, Zoe."

She smiled and said "Yeah you too spider."

Under her breath, Ziva chuckled. "Spider?"

Zoe still had her eyes trained on Tony, "So uh, you never explained your sudden disappearance. One hell of a 'break' we were on. Huh?" She laughed to hide some pain that she remembered.

"Yeah. Well," he made a motion to the man next to her, "looks like you found a keeper." He reached his left hand in front of the man. "Hey. I'm Tony."

The taller man by Zoe reached his hand out, "Keith. Nice to meet you".

Tony put his arm around Ziva's back, "This is my wife, Ziva".

Zoe got out of her head space and then finally observed the woman next to Tony. She smiled, "Hi, uh, I'm Zoe".

"I have heard many things about you." She made sure to gingerly smile.

"Good things I hope."

" _Only_ good things." Ziva countered, then looked to Tony, "Ani tsa'rikh la lekhet akhshav."

Tony held onto Ziva's hand, preventing her from walking off. Keith looked impressed with a foreign tongue in front of him. Zoe looked nervous.

" _Anachnu_. Ani Yode'a." He gently sided to his wife. Ziva smiled. "So, what brings you here, Keith? Zoe?"

Zoe was about to speak, but Keith intervened for her, "Zoe has a friend, whose daughter is in the showcase. I'm just tagging along."

Zoe then followed, "Yeah, she's coming up next in the modern dance portion. Wonderful dancer." Ziva and Tony nodded. "So, what about you guys?"

"Well, our daughter's friend wanted her to go, so I guess _we_ are the one's tagging along,"

"Oh, you have a daughter?" Keith asked. Zoe remained silent.

"Yes, her name is Tali." Ziva happily replied.

The lights signaled the performance would be started again soon. Tony alerted, "Maybe we should get back into our seats." He saw Tali waving at her parents. "Uh, if you guys are still around after the show, you could meet her."

Zoe nodded and had a subdued tone, "uh, sure...we would love to."

The four of them parted ways. Tali was already in her seat, Tony and Ziva scooted past her. Tony moved his head to Ziva's ear, "Well, this'll be interesting."

"Mhm. But Tony remember..be nice."

He intertwined their hands, "You got me." He smiled.

She chuckled. The curtain opened. "And you got me...Afterwards we can go get you some Philly cheese steak from across the street."

Tony's eyes lit up, "how did you know I wanted-?" a growling sound came out, "I love you so much."

Tali bent over in her seat to get a look at her father, "Shh!"

"Alright, geeze. Sorry, princess."

 **Want a scene written out? Have anything you want to get off your chest? Tell me in the comments!**


	18. II-His Girls

_A/N: I'm not a mother, but I do volunteer at my church's youth program. I've spent a good while thinking about what domestic life would be like with Ziva and Tony and Tali. I think Tali would be more like Ziva, personality wise. She is "fiercely independent", more of a thinker first than a doer. Nevertheless, she does have parts to her personality that are like Tony's. All throughout Ziva's time at NCIS, I have seen the change field work, America (and Americans) had affected her. She started thinking about the future, letting her guard down, wondering about having a family to make "something permanent". For Tony, in 2012, I know he was wondering about the same thing. After Ziva resigned, she did what I did when something devastating happened in my life. Psychologically, you and I understand why she closed herself off and realistically why she could not tell Tony of the child. If you are the daughter of a man of Eli's legacy… well….(it's discussed in the first few chapters of this story..). Now, over time, I believe you can all vouch for this: time, experience, circumstance, love, and loss are all things that morph us. There are concerns when I write Tiva fanfiction because I want them to align with the timeline and personality. Are they different, in any aspect of the word, 6 or 7 years into reuniting? Of course they are. I had to explain myself. If you read this blurb, I appreciate you deeply. If you have any questions or comments...please don't hesitate to inform me. Thank you again. ~_

Final curtain call came and went then crowds of people geared towards the door, half of them were hooting and cheering. Through the crowd out of the building, Ziva trailed Tony; Tali lurked behind her mother chatting with two of her friends.

Tony noticed the two extra girls trailing with Tali, "hey girls, uh, did you need a ride home?"

The other girl spoke up, "oh no, Mister DiNozzo, we were actually wondering if Tali could come over…"

Tony looked over to Ziva, causing Ziva to take this one. "That'd be lovely girls, but-"

"Imma, Be'vek'shah?" Tali whined.

One girl nudged the other, "oh she's breaking out the Hebrew. This'll be fun."

The other girl, "Huh?"

Ziva started arguing with Tali in her own tongue. Neither of the two other girls knew what they were saying, but Mr. DiNozzo did. The argument ensued only a minute, mostly because-

"Dai maspik! Seriously ladies!" Tony interrupted. Ziva crossed her arms as did Tali.

Ziva sighed then smiled to the two other girls, "Tali and I have compromised. Tonight is too late since we have to be up early in the morning to go up to New York, but…" Tali grabbed her imma's hand, "how would you girls like to sleepover next weekend? Hm?"

The three girls all became overjoyed. Tony interrupted them with an authoritative tone, "only if your parents say it's okay. Now, I see your parents over there. You can ask them now if you want." The girls nodded and jetted off.

The couple stared at each other by their car, waiting, until Ziva spotted a familiar woman and man walking toward them. Tony turned to see what Ziva was pointing out. "Be nice," Ziva sided and Tony breathed, "remember cheesesteak".

Zoe and Keith stepped up to them. Keith greeted with a simple hello. Zoe seemed more at peace now, more confident, she said "So, where's Ta-, uh, Tali? That's her name, right?"

"Yes, Ta-lee. I see her coming up right now."

Tali walked between Zoe and Keith and went straight to Tony, "Their parents said next week would be good for them. This time can we please make sure we have enough oreos, they are like so good. By the way I'm so hungry."

Tony looked down to his daughter, "ugh, me too, kid. We're gonna get dinner on the way home. But, first, I'd like you to meet Zoe and Keith."

Tali noticed the pair and stood silent but smiled in their direction. Zoe immediately noticed the uncanny resemblance to Tony in the little girl.

"Wow, well, you are very pretty. Tali." Zoe said.

Keith reached out his hand to her, "Hi, I'm Keith. It's nice to meet you."

Tali shook his hand, "Hi."

Ziva explained, "Tali, Zoe is one of your abba's old ...friends. Keith is …"

"Her husband." Keith aided.

"So how old are you Tali?" Zoe asked.

"I'm 8 and 3 months!" Tali replied triumphantly.

"Practically an adult." Zoe smiled then immediately went confused, "8?" She thought about how the math added up; Tony and her were speaking a little over 6 years ago. He never mentioned he had a daughter.

Ziva had a worried look on her face and nudged Tony. She paid attention to Keith, "Uh, Tony why don't you catch up with Zoe." She then looked over, "So Keith ...why don't you tell me about yourself. Are you in law enforcement?"

Tony got the hint and walked a few feet over with Zoe.

Zoe started the conversation. "Tony, what happened? You have a child? I know it's none of my business, but-"

"I know. I understand. Ziva...she and I, we were...well, before you and I met again…" He was having trouble explaining in few words.

" _Ziva_. I remember. You know... I knew no matter how hard we tried...both of us knew our hearts belonged to someone else." She paused, "I'm glad you found that."

Tony relaxed, "You know..you ever saw The Notebook?" He chuckled and so did she.

"Yeah, yeah. So..that doesn't really explain- I mean, how did...you find out you had …"

"Long story. Short on time. But I will tell you Ziva...she's one hell of a fighter. Just like Tali." He glances at Tali, who's looking at Keith's phone beside Ziva, giggling.

"She's the reason you left NCIS?"

"How did you know-"

"Worked a case about 4 years ago with Major Case, learned you had gone on to 'better things'" Zoe concluded.

"Yes. I did. I was thinking about leaving even before I found them. But when I thought I had lost her and Tali lost her, as well… I had to. She's ….She's everything to me."

"I can tell. You have a beautiful family." Zoe smiled and nodded.

Then Zoe and Tony talked about her life recently and her husband, Keith. They reflected and laughed and went back to the group. They said their goodbyes and got into their SUV.

"How did it go?" Ziva asked from the passenger seat.

"Fine, actually. My limbs are still in tact." He looked to Tali in the rearview mirror, "T-bird, you hungry?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Tali sassed.

Ziva looked back at Tali and then to Tony. "You cannot be literally starving. Tali, you have eaten today. Therefore, you are not starving. Hungry, I believe. So am I."

Tony put his hand on Ziva's arm,"Ziva. She's just being dramatic." He returned to the previous conversation, "I was nice to Zoe. She was nice to me. You can have pride knowing that I only used one movie reference and-"

"You used a The Notebook reference, didn't you?"

Tony bit his lip, Ziva chuckled. "I mean.. it fit with the whole context of _us_. Two people whose hearts belong to someone else who find each other...Trust me, it fits. Anyways, I gave her a very brief summary. Found out her husband works in IT, knows a very special agent McGee."

"Huh, small world."

"Very small world." He paused then reached for her hand, "But, ours is so much better." They exchanged looks.

"So you going to see them again?"

"Oh, hell no." Both of them laughed. He really didn't want to. Neither did Ziva.


	19. II- Fate

_I would like to thank DS2010 for all of the reviews. You are (and constantly have been) so appreciated! Thank you Thank you Thank you, TivaRulesInGreece! Your constructive feedback is always so helpful. c:_

 _Short story today. I felt a tad bit spiritual with a touch of gloominess. More action coming. Next chapter: Ziva stumbles across a crime scene, will she enlist Tony's help and investigate, even without a badge?_

She remembered what she hoped to forget. This day is the anniversary of Eli's death. Typically, when she remembered him, it was only of decent reminiscences.

Over the years, she had become tougher, willing to accept difficulties but find the courage to walk through them. A sign of aging is maturity; like Tony, she had become tempered; rabbi once referred to her as once hot steel forged by fire.

I guess some sick random luck of the draw, this year was different. This time, she laid awake thinking of that fatal Shabbat dinner with Vance and his beloved.

The memory of their deaths brought up memories of Tony. Her father was a catalyst of a lot of mishaps and mistakes in her life, but when it came to Tony...it stung too deep. The memory, in particular had to be the most painful. She wondered what he must've been thinking:

"Don't do this to me, Ziva!" His fist is throbbing from the hit to a wall.

 _How dare she do this to me, again! Again, again, and again my head can't take her, but my damn heart. Hope is dredging away from me; for the first time in my life I can't fix this. I can't fix her and her blasted issues of self-hate._

"You will be okay, Tony." For the first time, she walks towards him in that old farmhouse, only with understanding.

 _Don't go near me, Ziva._

"Ziva. Don't patronize me. I'm not sorry for saying it!".

She's not having it. "Don't tell me that. That... you love me! _Me?_ Really."

"If I didn't say it, then I would be lying."

"I did not ask you to say _anything_. I did not ask you to find me. Yet here you are. Really, Tony, what did you expect?"

 _An honest question deserves an honest response. Don't you think, DiNozzo?_ "I expected _you._ "

She sighs, goes over to the dusty window, and glances back to him. "I...I cannot...maybe-"

 _Go to her._ He walks over to her, pain like a stab wound dwells in his lungs. "I get on that plane tonight...I'm gone!" He gulps, "And you're okay with that!"

"That's not the reason! You know that."

Out spat the question, "Do I?!"

 _This is beyond your fixing. Let her go. I can't. Let her go, walk away. No._

She speaks again, "I want you to know that," her hands touch his chest, "I do love you."

 _If you truly love someone, let them go. I have to let her go._

 _If it's meant to be, they'll come back to you._

During the night, while he was fast asleep, she turned over to look at him and hoped she could turn back the clock. For only a wrinkle in time, she could retrieve the faults and make her life smooth so he wouldn't have had to suffer. How he seemed so peaceful, so calm. He had always been a pillar of strength for her empty heart; a brain when she couldn't even form rationale.

Rubbing her eyes, to make sure those salty water droplets don't dare hit the pillowcase. She slowly sat up and forced her legs to start the walking. She passed by Tali's room and poked her head in; Zara was fast asleep at the edge of her bed; the sight of the two made Ziva feel like she just took a Prozac. Sadly, the feeling faltered when she entered the kitchen. She made sure the only light that was on was the overhead light above the stove, next to the vent fan. She heated up some water with an electric kettle and got out a mini french press, put in her imported tea leaves and tap water.

While she waited, she wandered into another room and noticed her old Tanakh on a shelf. She picked it up and her fingers landed on Devarim 31:6. It had been so long since she had really sat down to read the book. She went through all the customs and upheld them, if not for her, then for her father. It was not a special occasion, a high holiday, or any day in particular. She decided to forgo with the candles and just pray for peace.

"Be strong, be bold, don't be afraid or frightened of them, for _Adonai_ your God is going with you. He will neither fail you nor abandon you."

She opened her eyes, went around the kitchen breakfast table to pour her a cup of tea. She felt like she was being observed. Her breath capered when a familiar figure came from the shadows.

"What are you doing up?" She whispered.

"I could ask you the same question." Tony returned at the same volume.

He had a point. Ziva took a sip and walked over to the table to pick up her book. "I just woke up with some old memories, is all."

"They had to be pretty significant, considering you're reading Torah at 3 in the morning." She nodded. "You were thinking about your father weren't you?"

"Yes... and you…"

He wrapped his arms around Ziva and unintentionally yawned. "Hey, you feel better after reading and drinking fancy tea? Do you need anything else? I have a warm bed if you don't already have one."

She chuckled. "I feel better, yes. And I'll take you up on that offer." She put her cup in the sink and her book back on the shelf. Tony waited for her.

Before they moved out of the kitchen, Tony stopped her to say one thing: "Hashgacha Pratis"

Ziva honestly was surprised. He understood Divine Providence. "Why do you say that?"

He smiled, grabbed her hands and pulled her to their bedroom. He got under the sheets and so did she. She was expecting an answer, so he gave her one. "You can believe this or you don't have to believe it…." He pulled Ziva closer to him, she laid her right arm across his chest. "There were so many instances in my life where I thought I was being screwed over. I know you have felt the same way. I know you think you caused all of that. Knowing you, you probably would hop on a time space machine thingy and jet off in a heartbeat…"

"What exactly are you saying?"

He paused for a moment and began to speak softly. "I don't believe that God has ever wanted you to go through the pain, the death, the penance. I believe, if anything, He would want to be the first one to bring you out of it." He yawned (again), "Would you be running to Him if everything in your life seemed perfect?" He tousled her bedhead, "I don't know, just a thought".

"Huh..you do have a pointer."

"Point. It's 'you have a point'"

She yawned; both closed their eyes. "Potato, tomato."

"I know you did that one on purpose."

"Did I?"

 _A/N: Now that I got that out of my system.._


	20. II- Unexpected Memories

Ziva laid on the couch with a hacky sack in her hand, throwing it up and waiting for it to come back down to her palm. She waited for her husband to get back home. Such an unusual case. It wasn't her case, but she felt connected to it one way or another. A woman and her baby barely alive, much like the type of woman she felt she used to be one day over 10 years ago.

 _Crimson. Everywhere she looked there was blood gushing out of this woman from wounds recently inflicted. She turned around and saw Tony's face, scared, urgent, total disbelief._

" _Call NCIS! Tony, hurry!" Her attention was on the woman and her infant child._

 _Ziva was meeting Tony for a late lunch. She got out of her car, a few blocks away from the boutique restaurant when she heard moaning and hard breathing behind a dumpster in one alleyway._

 _Her training told her to get out a gun and walk over slowly, calm and expectant; one problem, she didn't carry a gun in public anymore and she sensed a need to act soon. She was right._

 _This woman, who looked otherwise like a normal middle class mother, looked as if she had been attacked and left for dead: three stab wounds and a broken wrist. She instantly called 911 and awaited an ambulance's arrival. Tony ran from his building to meet Ziva at the crime scene._

" _NCIS? She needs a hospital!"_

" _An ambulance is coming. Here, this is why we need NCIS-" Ziva gets up with a badge that came off the woman and showed it to her husband. On the white badge it read: Arthur, Sara; Pay grade: O-9, VADM._

Tali was on the way to the kitchen when she saw her mother in the living room (so very unlike her, to just _do nothing_ ).

"Whatchu doing?"

Ziva shrugged, "Your hacky sack. It's... fun."

A car door slammed outside, Ziva knew it was Tony back from the hospital. As the footsteps became louder, Ziva made sure she was standing straight like a soldier waiting for a battle plan.

" _She a vice admiral?" He quickly ran over to her and grabbed her hand, his investigative skills fully aware of the situation: someone wanted her dead and her occupation could not suggest otherwise. "Who did this to you?" Sara was unresponsive, her eyes closed but still breathing. He took her head and forced her to look at him, but she was so tired. "Sara! Sara! Help is coming and for your baby, but I need to know who did this to you!"_

 _Sara closed her eyes and then re-opened them, her speech was slow and barely audible, "I don't know. Please Zach, make sure he's…"She closed her eyes again, unable to finish the sentence._

" _Sara!" This time Ziva was the one speaking. "Can you give us any description of who attacked you?"_

" _Two men. Both had black tees and work fatigues." She gasped for air, "I recognized one, he works on the fantail most days…"_

 _The ambulance screeched to a halt at the entryway of the alleyway, blaring their horns, and out rushed three medics. One grabbed the baby and the two others lifted her up on the gurney._

"I thought if I acted faster..." He had tossed his keys onto a table by the front door, struggling to put his thoughts together. He told her that the child had survived but the mother had no chance. "Her chances were slim, Zee."

Ziva saw his face;pure dread. His job didn't require any of what he used to do on a daily basis. Death. Crime. Justice. Repeat. She slid her hand down his cheek, "I suppose we both were taken out of our element tonight, hm?" '

"Being separated from the crime scenes for as long as we have...being thrown back into it….it's exhausting."

She understood what he felt more than anyone else. "Has there been a family member to take custody of the child?"

"Grandparents picked her up from the social worker. I made the mistake of sticking around for _that._ " How can you not get emotionally invested and not lose a part of yourself along the way? Tony forgot that basic rule.

"Not a mistake. You felt an obligation. I would have done the same thing." But, she didn't. Tony told her to go pick Tali up from school and stay there. She wasn't too pleased but agreed, nonetheless.

 _Feel me when I shudder. My mind is too damn scattered to form an objective._

"My whole life I wanted to do the right thing."

"You did do the right thing." She was wrapping her arms around him when that tiny voice peeked out from behind both of their backs; they shared a smile.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Tali had a sandwich in her hand and spoke through her bites. Ziva instantly saw yet _another_ way her daughter was like her husband.

"Is that pastrami?" Tony licked his lips and tried to steal a bite from Tali. She hopped back and swerved away just in time to gobble the rest up.

"Tony, there's more in the kitchen." Ziva affirmed.

"I have to fix it?" Tony whined. Before Ziva would respond with some hostile threat, he had left the room.

She chuckled to herself and gave Tali a look of satisfaction. "Your father-"

"Yeah, I know." Tali finished her mother's sentence. No need to explain. "But he's still pretty cool."

"Yes. He is _still pretty cool._ "

"I'm _what_ now?!" Tony's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Ziva hollered back.

"Ziva, I think you called me cool! Tali, am I right?"

Tali was about to answer, but she was interrupted by her mother. "Don't you bring Tali into this!"

She heard Tony laugh and say, "I'll bring Tali into this anytime baby! I got time!"

Tali looked between the two adults and slowly back away, "Uh, Tali is going to her room now...so...bye!"

Tony walked towards Ziva is that sly manner of his, holding a sandwich on a plate "So you admit I'm cool?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yeah, Tony, you're _cool._ You happy?"

He wasn't going to let her off that easy. "How cool?"

Ziva glared at him for a second then grinned. With one smooth move Ziva had taken hold of the sandwich and bit into it. When she put it back down after a gulp, she simply replied "freezing."

Tony still was amazed by her quickness, "Still my little ninja."


	21. II-Farewell

**Not my best. This has been sitting in my drive for a while. wanted to do something with it.**

" _Everything in her life was gone, ripped from her! How do you think I would react to you showing up out of the blue? Hm? Tell me Ziva!" His voice angry, and laced with pure pain. The type of pain you get when you scrape at a thickening scab._

" _I am not expecting anything from you! I am only asking for a chance to reach out and for you to take ...faith." Her head went down to look to her shoes. Anywhere but his face._

 _He closed his eyes, for a moment to take a breath out. Does she want honesty or strength?_

" _Do you know, Ziva, that I had to re-do a lot of my life and myself." He sighs, finding her eyes again, "You did that to me. And i won't allow you to do that to Tali."_

" _I won't. I want her and.."_

 _He steps towards her, "What?"_

" _You."_

She's laughing into the phone. Someone on the other side of the call being an idiot or telling a joke.

She shaches into his office with the phone connected to her ear, mouthing to Tony for him to pick up the phone. It was Gibbs on the other line. She hangs up with one last message to the man on the other line: "We'll be there as soon as we can. See you then."

"Gibbs wants us to make a trip down to Mexico." Her face turns serious. "He, uh, needs us...so he says."

He gets up from behind his desk. "Sound serious?"

"He didn't say. I just got the feeling, you know… we need to go see him."

So there they stood in front of the grey-haired man. He had an oxygen tube connected and wearing a robe over his jeans and t-shirt. He was able to move around after the heart attack.

"Doc said to take it easy. Hell, I've been taking it easy." He grumbled.

Ziva pointed out that it looks like he had been working on a boat outside. He shrugged it off stating that the boat had nothing to do with his heart and fitness. She rolled her eyes, "you are so stubborn, Gibbs."

Tony took a seat on the chair in front of the couch, "Well, this place looks comfy. Get a lot of fiestas around here?"

He lets out a low chuckle, "Nah, if you're looking for that go up the road. This place is quiet. It's nice."

"Yeah,just you and your bourbon.." Ziva shot him an annoyed look to let him to he needed to keep his mouth shut.

Gibbs cleared his throat and leaned forward, looking between the two of them. "So, where's Talia?"

"She's at her friend's house. Good people." Tony explained.

"Well I hope you can bring her with you next time you come down here."

"Of course." She happily answered.

"Listen I called you down here because my health isn't the best right now. And.. it just got me thinking. About Kelly, Shannon… and you two." Ziva and Tony glanced at eachother then back to the older man. "I'm proud of you, Ziva. And I am happy for you DiNozzo."

"Gibbs." She whispered as she took his hand.

"You did something I didn't have the gut to do. You found that one person you would die for. You fought for her even when they all turned away. I've always admired that."

"I followed your rules. Without them, I would have no code to question what you've been told" Tony interjected.

"I hope you made your own code."

" I did. It's your code, I just renumbered them." Tony mused.

After all three of them taking a nightcap, Ziva was in the shower when Tony had some time to speak with his former boss. The best boss he has ever had.

"Married life still working well for you?" He said while sipping on a cold glass of auburn liquid.

"It's been a rollercoaster, but the best honor of my life." Gibbs smiled at this.

"It has changed you."

"Tali changed me. But it was because I wanted to be everything she needed. She needed a father." He sighed, "I try."

"That's the only thing you can do."

"And Ziva… you know what it's like when you love someone so much that you just can't imagine a day without them. When you love someone so much that they become a part of you...even your identity.."

"I know. You should have seen yourself after she left."

"I didn't _want_ to look at myself, Gibbs. I was just on autopilot."

"One question: Why didn't you try to get her back?"

He shrugged, "I guess when you love someone, you have to let them go. And, I could at least respect her wishes."

"You know damn well Ziva didn't want to be alone."

"By doing that, I believe she saved my daughter's life….and even if that wasn't the case...I can't save someone if they don't want to be saved."

"And ain't that the hard part?"

"It's the hardest."

A voice came from the bathroom, "Hey Tony, could you hand me my bag from the bedroom!"

"One sec!" He got up from the porch chair and looked back at his _boss_ "Uh, thank you, Gibbs, for everything." The man smiled in solidarity.

They both had love for her. In different ways and in different experiences, but the deepness of love is that of fire.

" _This is it. For better or worse, Ziva. You are sure I'm the one for you. There's still time to turn back and run out." He said in a joking manner._

 _She rolled her eyes, "And what about you? You still have time to pull out the 'commitment phobe' card and chase bikini clad ladies at a beach in Panama."_

 _His hand threaded with hers as they walked into the courthouse. Before checking in, he stopped her and pulled her aside. "I love you."_

" _Well, I love you, too." Her smile; soft and bright._

 _He would do anything for her. She would do anything for him. And the two of them would do anything (even defy death) for their daughter._


	22. II- Blanket Fort

A/N: Not too excited about this, but the end of MA is near. This chapter isn't my best, per say. It was sitting in Docs for over two months and decided to publish it. I'm going to work on TIVA challenges this week. Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas to everyone.

"Tony!" She gasped, after a steel beam fell down from the warehouse rafters. The sudden smell of smoke made her break from her frozen place and into warrior mode. "Where are you?"

There was no answer. The sounds of creaking metal and smoke blocked her vision. Then, the cries of a little girl filled the expanse. Her heart jumping right out of her chest, the panging in her head became all too real.

The low and slow sound of beeping roused her out of her head and into her reality with a loud and fast alarm clock beside her bed. She sat straight and went directly to the bathroom sink. It had been two full days since Tali arrived in America. All she could think about was her. Her face. Her smile. Her father.

Then with a splash of ice cold water to her face and neck, she plunged right in. Right into the beginning.

"Are you ready?" An older woman said on the other line while Ziva picked her shirt for the day.

"For what exactly?" Ziva knew what she was ready for. She was finally getting to see her baby without fear and without threat. She was ready and willing to get accepted (or rejected, even if that is highly unlikely) by the man she ran away from three years ago.

The woman on the other side of the phone conversation chuckled then sighed to pause, "to live?"

 _Am I ready to live? To really begin living._

* * *

Two paper stars hang from the very top of the blanket fort. They are made of white copy paper, stolen from the little girl's father's printer. She put her down comforter in the middle of the floor, which too is plain white along with two purple, pink, and blue quilts perched hanging from an unplugged floor lamp and two chairs at the opening.

The room is completely silent when he walks in, looking for his tape dispenser he had lent her for a world history poster assignment last week. His eyes rumple up as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Once finding his tape and Sharpie on her nightstand, he walks around the fort for a moment to scan the architectural creativity; and he is impressed.

Ziva catches her husband with at least four pillows in his arms on his way to Tali's room.

"Don't ask." He muttered frozen in place.

Shaking her head, she takes a pillow away from him and nudges him to continue walking.

"I wanted to do this yesterday," there is a hint of eager in her voice as she climbs underneath the blankets.

"You too?" He sounds surprised.

Looking up at him with those big beautiful brown eyes, she questions him, "Tony, you've known me how long?" She chuckles, "Oh, come on."

He grins and hands Ziva the pillows, she takes them and arranges them on the floor. Tony slides in and sighs in contentment. "Ah, this is nice. I like the 'décor'; very minimalist."

"Hm. I wonder what Tali would do if she caught us in her fort. She is-Tony?" The sound of paper turning and Tony's small grunts disrupt her. She looks over and sees a journal under his hand. "What is this?"

He glances at her and back to the book then explains, "She writes…a lot."

Like a concerned mother, "about?"

He hesitates, "uh, her dog, school, her friends…us."

Her eyebrows shoot up and she flips herself onto her back. "Interesting." He was about to speak again when she touches him on the cheek, "Tony, I don't think we should be snooping around. I mean it's her diary."

His lips purse then relax, "She won't know. She doesn't get back until tomorrow evening from that church thingy." The look on her face make it quite clear to him that he should shut the journal while he still has his hands. "I suppose you're right."

After grabbing a bowl of popcorn and his portable DVD player and bringing it into the fort, she asks the question he's been dying to hear. "Uh, Tony?"

"Zee-Vah." He loves saying her name like that. He cleans the DVD disk on his shirt then puts in into the machine.

"From the little you read in her journal, uh, what did she say?"

"Oh. Easy. She said that we are the worst people ever to inhabit planet Earth. And she plans to move away from us and join a tribe in South Dakota." He said in a straight face then busted into laughter at the look of complete shock on Ziva's face. It's the look a little kid makes when an animal is trying to cross the road in the midst of traffic.

With a sudden relief, she punched him in the arm, to which he yelped. "Not funny! You had me worried. I'm serious."

After rubbing his arm, he rolled his eyes. "We're loud."

"What?" Then a sudden knowledge cam over her along with Tony's suggestive eyes. "Ohhhhh."

"Yeah. But don't worry. She also things we're weird."

"Weird? How?"

He shrugged, "Not sure. But I think she compares us to her friends' parents. So..."

The opening movie credits ended and Ziva nudged closer to Tony. "I thought we were doing a pretty normal job at parenting."

"Normal is boring."

An hour later, Tony paused the movie. "Bathroom break!"

"I'll get wine!" She called on her way to the kitchen. On the way back she glanced at one particular family photo framed, sitting on a shelf by some very average books. The photo was taken from Tony's phone the day after they reunited at the airport in Tel-Aviv. She remembers how tense things were, but also how happiness found her again.

She smiled not only because the nightmare was over, but it had been replaced with a tangible dream.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Tony said softly in her ear as the movie ended with the sound of cinematic music drowning the room.

"We can." Her voice like a whisper; he could tell she was fighting to stay awake.

He scooped her in his arms and rested his head on hers. "I think Tali would kick us out if we tried. We already took her fort."

She opened her eyes to the sound of panting, "I think the dog is judging us."

Tony sighed, noticing the large figure of a medium-haired Zara"Yeah. But who is she gonna tell?"

"Tali." Zara tells her everything.

He thought for a moment, "Ziva, um, maybe we should-"

"Agreed." Ziva already made her way out with a pillow under her arm, looking at Tony. "Our bed is much more suitable anyways."

Ziva already made her way into their bedroom when he made his way into the hallway. He wondered exactly what she meant by _suitable_. But, the dog looking up at him with those judgmental big brown eyes, made him adjust himself.

 _Behave yourself, DiNozzo._


	23. II-Her Aaliyah

**A/N: Yes, Okay…**

Seasons change, years past, hair grows lighter, and dips in the skin form. But they've never been happier. Tali grows, matures, and falls in love with a pastor's kid. Both of them have a deep love for Israel. One year, she jets off with him to Jerusalem for an immersion program.

 _"Do you know how dangerous it is, Tali?"_

 _"I know. But it's my decision."_

Tony is looking through pictures of Tali at age 2, after he found out about the little girl, all the way to age 19. She is a spitting image of her mother. Granted there are features that remind him of his younger self, but he loves bragging on Ziva's beauty, so he doesn't feel the need to talk about the other half.

The pair gathers around their laptop at 3 in the morning. Tali was video-calling from her student-intern apartment in Be'er Sheba. One of her roommates is speaking to Tali when they connect.

"Hi! Oh, you two look tired. What time is it over there?"

"Well, it's 3. _In the morning_. Nice to see you, kid." Tony responds.

Ziva on the other hand is on the verge of crying, "Hi baby. I'm glad to see you looking…healthy."

Tali frowns a bit, then puts in her earphones, so the conversation could be more _private._ "I am doing well. And so are you. I am learning a lot, working hard, and there are so many types of people and cultures over here, I pretty much get a taste of the world."

"I'm sorry to keep you up. This is the only free time I have to talk." Tali explains sympathetically.

"Eh, you're worth it," her dad interjects with a yawn.

Tony glances to Ziva, then back to the computer, "I know a lot of Jewish people from all over the world are moving there. It's in your blood, T-Bird."

Tali agrees and moves closer to her screen to observe her mother.

"Aliyah. It's my… _our_ Aliyah. There is so much to be done right here. I would be ignoring the greatest responsibility of my life if I don't."

Her mother is battling the tears in her eyes. "There are so many things I want to say. But what you need to hear is that I am proud of you. I am very proud of you."

Tony smiles lightly and puts his arm around his wife, "I am too. I know this wasn't an easy decision for you. Especially because of how awesome your parents are..." Tali chuckles and nods. "But we raised you right, and that means you do the _right_ things."

Tali puts a heart sign over her chest and directs it to the both of them, across the ocean. "I love you both. _Imma_. I'll come visit"

"When?" Ziva was the first to ask, very urgently.

"September."

Tony intertwines his fingers with Ziva's, "You better make true to that promise, or you'll have your mother beating down your door."

"Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad thing. You two should come over sometime."

The parents sigh, knowing the strife they went through in their younger days. Knowing their story, Tali shrugs and ends with a promise to bring olives and honey.

At four, the parents lie in bed, wrapped up in each other. Ziva snuggles her head in his neck, Tony breathes in her scent and pulls her closer. A moment later, Tony pokes Ziva's arm and says ever so softly that they made something good. She closes her eyes and prays for peace.

The peace comes and she finishes his thought, "something so good, it needs to be shared with the world."


End file.
